Twilight Priestess
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Takes place after Inuyasha: Final Act and the movies. Kagome is moving away from her home in Japan to find some semblance of normalcy in America, but when she moves to Forks, Washington; she finds herself getting involved in a war between vampires and werewolves. Rated T for now. Just did some editing no update, sorry!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary- Takes place after Inuyasha: Final Act and the movies. **Kagome is moving away from her home in Japan to find some semblance of normalcy is America, but when she moves to forks what will she do when she gets involved in a war between vampires and werewolves. **There is some Kagome OOC**.

**Pairing: **Kagome/Taking suggestions. Bella/Edward.

**Rated T may change to M**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Kagome do you have all that you need," Kun-loon asked her daughter who was walking down the stairs.

Kagome came down the stairs, her hair was pulled back in a French braid going all the way down to her but. She had a pair of beat up sneakers in her hand, ripped skinny jeans and a faded blue t-shirt that had a cute dog on it that said "Hug Me" in huge faded letters. She looked so happy and roaring to go it almost broke Kun-loon's heart.

"Yes mama I have everything," Kagome said, her suitcase was already by the door ready to go. This was going to be the start of a new adventure for her and she was ready and to see what fate had in store for her.

"Okay, well I wish you the best of luck," Kun-loon said sniffling, feeling like her girl was all grown up. Kun-loon was ready to breakdown. Her little girl had grown up and was leaving the nest. So much had happened to her daughter especially since her fifteenth birthday. Now here she was say goodbye to her little girl for who knew how long.

Kagome dropped her sneakers and ran into her mother's arms. "Mom, I'll be fine and I'll call you every week so don't worry," she said hugging her mom a little tighter.

Kun-loon let out a shaky breath, pulling away from her little girl. "You best go the taxi will be here soon," she said not wanting to let her daughter see her cry.

Kagome nodded her head picking up her sneakers heading towards the door. She put her shoes down slipping her feet into them before rolling out the door with her large pink suitcase.

Sōta came running out the door. "Bye sis," he said waving her off.

She smiled turning, waving back at her little brother. "Take care Sōta," she said before he went back inside to play videogames. As she headed towards the shrine steps she passed by the old shed and the Tree of Ages. Her eyes dimmed a little as she remembered her last moment there.

_Finally after three years after the well had sealed itself she had finished school. Then the well had opened up after being sealed for so long. She had returned to the feudal era where she had wished away the jewel and destroyed Naraku. She had been sealed in the past for five years with Inuyasha. She had grown and got better with her archery and powers under Kaede and Miroku's tutelage. She even got self-defense lessons from Sango and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had even took it upon himself to train her in the way of swordsmanship. Then one day she felt a pulse from the well and knew it was her time. She said her heartfelt goodbyes to everyone. Shippo had even come back from his Fox Academy to see her off, crying and blubbering._

She looked up the sun shining down on her. She had wondered about them if they had survived. When she had returned to the future she found out that only an hour had passed since her departure, but unfortunately it wasn't a hour since her eighteenth birthday, but in truth an hour since her fifteenth birthday. The well or the jewel she wasn't sure which had erased all of her travels from her family and friends memories.

To all of her family and the world, she Kagome Higuirashi had merely fallen in the dusty old well trying to find her cat. She was rescued an hour later since her mom had to go to the store to buy a ladder. Nothing that she had done in the feudal era existed, not even the many scars she had acquired over the years fighting. It took two years to really get reestablished with 21st century living, but she eventually got it straight.

She lifted up her suitcase with ease carrying it down the long flight of steps that led to the Sunset Shrine. That was two years ago, now at seventeen, she couldn't afford to waste away lost in thoughts of the past.

She asked her mother if she could move to America to have a better future. She came to the bottom of the stairs just as a taxi pulled up. She was going to attend the rest of her junior and senior year in Forks, Washington.

They taxi driver took her suitcase and put it in the trunk. She got into the car as the taxi driver drove her to the airport. _Forks here I come._

* * *

**TBC. So I am in a little slump with my other stories and this came to mind so I decided to post it. Review tell me what you think!**


	2. Arrival in Forks

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary- Takes place after Inuyasha: Final Act and the movies.** Kagome is moving away from her home in Japan to find some semblance of normalcy is America, but when she moves to forks what will she do when she gets involved in a war between vampires and werewolves**.**

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward. & Kagome pretty much alone.

**Rated T may change to M**

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

Sitting in business class for fourteen hours wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but she wasn't ecstatic about it either.

There was some slight turbulence, but otherwise there was clear skies. She had manage to get the seat by the window sitting next to a nice lady who was in the military returning home to her family. They talked for a little while before they both fell asleep.

Once they landed in Seattle, her annoyance rose a little since everyone was pushing to get off the plane either to go see their families or because someone had stunk up the bathroom on the plane and had been holding it the majority of the flight. When she finally got off the gangway she headed to the baggage department to retrieve her pink suitcase.

It was very easy to spot as she grabbed it hauling it off the conveyer belt.

She walked out of the airport taking in a deep breath of the American air and the feeling just wasn't there. _'There really isn't a difference.'_ Then again the pollution was essentially the same, but after seeing all those movies about when coming to America she thought it would be more breathtaking, instead it was raining. She saw some family members greet each other joyously and felt a little envious, but she was the one who had told her uncle to meet her at the apartment complex.

She went about hailing a taxi. When it pulled up it was not the cliche yellow and black like she had seen in the movies. Instead the cab was neon green and white. Without really thinking about it she pulled out her cell phone snapping a picture of it. She would email it later to her mom **(I don't know why but they call it emailing instead of texting** **in every jap-anime i've seen o_0).**

She told the cab driver she was going to Forks, before remembering that her uncle had given her the exact address. She reached into her back pocket unfolding a small white piece of paper giving the address scribbled on it to the cab driver. The old man took the number before taking off the meter already on.

The only reason she was going to the small town of Forks was because her mother's step-brother Mr. Weber lived there with his family. So she had used her money that she had in her savings account and managed to get a small, cheap apartment to rent with her uncle's help.

Of course she was probably going to have to get a job to keep up payments so she didn't use up her savings, but her uncle said he might have some work for her. She just hoped that her English was good enough to get the job.

* * *

All in all from what she had seen while in the taxi cab was that Forks was really _**dull and gloomy**_. '_At least it hadn't been raining like back in Seattle'_

The apartment complex was a good thirty minutes from the school she would be attending. Her uncle had met her there and payed her tab. He was currently busy co-signing the papers for the apartment she would be living in till graduation, while she sat in the adjacent leather chair in the landlord's office.

Her uncle told her all of the teenager usually went to La Push because it was a little sunnier and there was a beach there, or they hung out at Port Angeles to go shopping and there was a movie theater there. She had passed by Port Angeles on her way here and had to admit it was whole lot better than the gloom doom feeling she got when she entered Forks.

Her uncle handed the contract over, "Alright there you go."

The landlord took the contract from my uncle's outstretched hands, looking over the paperwork one last time. "Okay well that just about does it, here is your set of keys, and your in apartment 212D."

She took the keys from her new landlord's hand.

Mumbling a quick thanks, she rose from the leather chair, while her uncle chatted for a few more minutes with her landlord.

She made to carry her suitcase up the stairs, but her uncle swooped in to save the day.

"Sorry about that Kags Carl's an old friend of the family goes to my church," he took her suitcase carrying it up the stairs for her. Her uncle had lost his accent since moving to America nearly two decades ago.

"Oh it's no problem."

Her apartment was the last one on the left down the well-lit hallway on the second floor. The door was white and had a little welcome doormat by it. The corner of her lips creased a little at the cute animal print on it. Her key slid into the lock, she turned it in the door, the door swinging open. It was a simple one bedroom apartment, with a small bathroom, with a small kitchen and living room, as well as a small balcony. The kitchen came with a frigate and gas stove.

"Well this looks quite nice," her uncle said."I have a friend who will be dropping of Angela's old bedroom set, so no worries there. It needs a little color but Lucy and Angie can help you there. How about we go and see the family for right now and that way we can get some lunch as well," he suggested.

"We can come back around twelve and get everything packed in.

Kagome smiled, "Alright, thanks oji-san for all of your help."

"Nonsense, what is family for if not to help," he said.

She nodded. They left her new apartment and headed to her uncle's house.

* * *

They were greeted by her aunt, who bowed in her direction. She had giggled bowing back.

"Konnichiwa it is a pleasure to see you again auntie Lucy."

Her auntie was as radiant as she had sounded on the phone, since the first time she had met her was when she was only five, they had came to Japan for her father's funeral. Her aunt led her into the house it was quite homely and had a happy aura attached to it.

"Konnichiwa Kagome welcome to Forks, I hope that you enjoy your stay here. I must say your English is really good."

"Thank you," She had technically passed with a high school equivalent. "I can speak it just as long as it's nothing to big."

"Oh well I'm sure Angela can help you. Angela, boys come down here!" Her aunt called down her cousins. "go ahead sit down sweetie make yourself at home."

Kagome smiled moving over towards the red and white checkered sofa. She sat down just as two nine year old boys came ambling down the stairs followed by a teenage girl about her age with same hair color as her aunt.

"Boys go introduce yourselves. Angela see to it they don't go making a fool of themselves while I get lunch," she said heading into the kitchen.

"Okay mom." Angela approached her first.

'_Wow she is really tall! I man I feel like a midget and I'm older.'_

"Hello, umm well I guess you kind already guessed I'm Angela and these two twerps are—"

"Joshua," and "Isaac" the boys said their names, before running off to play some more video games. Hearing a TV upstairs making gunshots and the boys laughing at each other.

"Sorry about them way too hyper sometimes."

Kagome rose from the sofa still feeling quite short. She bowed, "Oh I understand I have a brother their age he can be quite hyper himself."

Angela sent her a timid smile. "Wow this is so cool we have something in common, so what is it like in Japan."

Her and Angela ended up chatting for about thirty minutes, till aunt Lucy yelled it was time for lunch. The boys and her aunt and uncle had hotdogs, while her and Angela had tofu burgers.

Angela told her she wasn't the only new kid to come in the middle of the year and that another student, Bella Swann had moved back to Forks about a week ago. She had hoped she could just blend in with the rest of the kids at her new school, but Angela told her it was a small school setting so it was highly unlikely she wouldn't be noticed.

She stayed for another hour before her aunt and Angela took her to get a comforter and curtains for the bedroom set, while her uncle went to go let his friends into her apartment to setup the bedroom set. On the way over they picked up some groceries to last her the week.

She waved goodbye to her aunt and cousin. Her uncle following after in his own car. She jogged up the stair heading back into the apartment. Aside from her bedroom everything else was pretty bare. Most of her groceries consisted of vegetables and microwaveable pasta dinners.

She walked into her room, setting her suitcase on her bed. She packed away all of her clothes, storing the suitcase in the back of her closet, before deciding to call her mom. She pulled out her cell phone, flicking the little Shikon keychain she had attached to it.

**Ring...**

**Ring...**

**Ring...**

_'Mom always picks up after the third ring'_

"Kagome is that you." her mom sounded tired but happy, making Kagome remember about the time difference. She slapped her forehead.

"Gomenasai Oka-san I forgot about the time difference, I was just calling to say I had already landed and got settled in."

Her mother's voice got less groggier. "I'm glad that you called. How is it in America." On Kun-loon's side she sat up happy to hear from her little girl. She hoped nothing had gone wrong. She nibbled her lip hoping she hadn't made the wrong decision about letting her go to America.

"It is nice, although they don't have heated floors, or your good home-cooking. I-I miss you already mamma," Kagome said feeling homesick.

"Aww I miss you too baby. Your brother was tearing up a little too and your grandfather well you know how he is." Kun-loon let out a sigh of relief glad to hear that her baby was okay.

Kagome giggled. She could imagine it. He probably was murmuring in his sleep right now _"Demons be gone."_

"Yeah I can imagine it. Well I don't want to keep you up mamma. I have to get up early tomorrow anyways to get furniture and make sure I have my school supplies," she said.

"Oh-okay honey. Be sure to text me this weekend."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too sweetie, bye."

"Bye."

The other end clicked and Kagome closed her cell phone. It was only three O'clock, but she felt pretty tired, this must have been what they called jetlag. She decided to take a little nap. She spread out on her bed and was fast asleep.

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	3. New School

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the idea**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward & Kagome just chillin for now**

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

School life has always been a awkward experience for me since I was little. Especially when your dad get's killed right in front of the school your going to be attending for elementary with the junior high four blocks down the road. Everyone was always pitying her, but like most traumatic things experienced as children they forgot and the teasing began, mostly because of her name. Then just when life seemed to be going swell for her in junior high she was pulled into the feudal era and everything change.

However despite it all…..

Nothing really could have prepared her for this. Despite how dull the weather was inside the school everyone was nosy, all in her face asking her personal questions. Her mother was right about Americans and their lack of giving breathing space. Some talked slow like she couldn't understand them or thought she was some dumb asian kid who couldn't understand basic English. All in all Fork High was your typical high school for a foreign exchange kid, except for a few certain people she had met like Eric Yorkie. He was just...well let's just say he was weird.

Angela had told her about him a little, all the while with a blush on her face.

I tapped my foot lightly, looking down at the schedule in my hands again before heading towards building three for English, her teacher was a Mr. Mason. It was hard to locate the class considering all of the buildings looked pretty much the same. A couple of students late to class or skipping pointed her in the right direction though. so here she was lightly knocking on the door of her English III class.

I entered into the room after hearing a gruff 'come in'.

I looked at my new teacher with a grim look. He wearing a plaid sweater and pants, and was of tall stature and balding. "Umm….are you Mr. Mason."

"Hello, yes I am he. You must be the new student," he looked at her schedule.

"Ms. Hi-Higuirashi why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself," he said moving towards his desk to add her to the roster.

I nodded facing the class, most of the students looked ready to pass out. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higuirashi. I come from Japan and I am Angela Weber's cousin. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I had to resist the urge to bow like I normally would.

He came back with a book handing it to me. "Well Ka-go-me, why don't you take a seat beside Miss Swan, Miss Swann raise your hand please," he said turning towards the board.

I whispered a soft excuse me as I ambled my way to the back into the empty seat beside the girl with her hand raised. "Hello."

"Hi so your name's Kagome," Bella said hoping she had pronounced it right.

"Hai—I mean yes and your name.." I asked even if I already had an inkling as to who she was from talking with Angela.

"Oh it's Bella, Bella Swan," she said in quiet voice.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you." _'So this is the new girl Angela spoke of.'_

"You too."

The rest of class was pretty boring with Mr. Mason droning on and on about something or another, so I took some time to observe Bella. She was extremely pale and had really long brown hair. She had a heart shaped face with a big forehead and full red lips. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, but for some reason reminded her of a doe ready to flee at the sign of any danger. She dressed very casual, simple faded jeans and t-shirt.

I have to admit she does have something about her that probably attracted the male population, but she could sense that Bella Swan had the aura of a loner or a recluse.

"Kagome."

I came out of my thoughts to see a hand waving in my face. I blinked. "Oh did you say something." I felt embarrassed for not paying attention.

"Well class is over." Bella said.

I took that time to look around and sure enough everyone was filing out the door heading to second period.

"Oh thanks, I kind of got a little distracted." I twiddled my thumbs.

"Okay, well do you need help finding your next class," I was surprised to hear her offer especially since she didn't seem like the type to do such things. I showed her my schedule as we walked out the classroom.

"Oh well we have the same lunch and fifth period Biology together." she said handing me back my schedule.

"Oh well I guess I'll see you later then."

Bella looked unsure of herself. "Are you sure you don't need help finding the class."

"Hmm oh yeah I'm good."

"Later, oh I usually sit with Angela at lunch so you should be able to spot us." Bella sent her a backwards wave.

"Aright."

We parted ways I headed towards building seven for politics.

* * *

**-o00o- Bella's P.O.V. -o00o-**

* * *

My first impression of Kagome Higuirashi was that she was definitely from a foreign country, Asian obviously. She had a exotic air about her, with long ebony tresses and heart shaped face with large pink pouty lips that fit her face. Her eyes were a dazzling sapphire blue, but when the light hit it, it transformed into a shining clear ocean you would only see in movies.

She watched Mr. Mason greet her a little to excited for an adult.

"Ms. Hi-Higuirashi why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself," he said moving towards his desk most likely to add her to the roster coming back over towards her with an English book.

I watched as she turned facing us. Her jeans were ripped though it was most likely the style of the pants. She had on a simple purple shirt with a green glob with eyes and a mouth with the sentence "Alien's are here" printed below the picture.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higuirashi. I come from Japan and I am Angela Weber's cousin. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She had a strong accent.

When she sat by me I didn't know what to expect but she was really nice. She didn't really seem to be fond of Mr. Mason's class, but she was very polite with her and was quite interesting.

I rose my hand when the teacher told her to sit by me. Hopefully she isn't annoying like other's she had met at school.

We greeted one another. Our conversation though was pretty brief. Though throughout the class it seemed like her new classmate was in another world. When the bell range and her other classmates started filing out of the classroom she was still sitting.

'_I wonder if she's sleeping with her eyes open.'_

"Kagome." I said her name a couple more times even going as far to wave my hand in her vicinity. I watched her finally come to. "Oh did you say something."

"Well class is over." I told her motioning towards the class leaving out of the door to second period.

"Oh thanks, I kind of got a little distracted." I watched her twiddled her thumbs like a little kid caught in the act of doing something bad.

"Okay, well do you need help finding your next class," I offered feeling bad considering she probably was lost or didn't understand what was going on.

Kagome handed me her schedule. I glanced at the classes.

_1) English_

_2) Politics_

_3) Calculus_

_4) Gym_

_Lunch_

_5) Biology_

_6) Spanish_

"Oh well we have the same lunch and fifth period Biology together." she said handing me back my schedule.

"Oh well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Are you sure you don't need help finding the class." I didn't want to not be of help to someone who was new too.

"Hmm oh yeah I'm good."

For the first time I guess it kind of dawned on me she was okay. When I looked at her now I saw a teen who was confident and sure of herself.

"Later, oh I usually sit with Angela at lunch so you should be able to spot us." I told her. Angela was a nice person unlike some she could see now they were related. I sent her a backwards wave.

"Aright."

I headed off towards building six to government class.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	4. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the idea**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward & Kagome just chilling for now**

**A/N:** I find it so wierd that I never thought of getting someone to beta my stories. I wonder if I should 0.o

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

_**4**__**th**__** period-**__ Gym_

"Well just start with some simple warm-ups then you can join the others on the trail." Coach Clapp said.

I ended up being late for gym so most of the kids were already pumped up to go on the walk. So I ended up not introducing myself to the class.

I nodded and started doing some light stretches. Apparently I had came on a hike day, so the class was going to be doing some light walking through the controlled area of the forest near the school.

I shivered a cool wind blew past me. I ran my hands up and down my clothed arms.

_'Need a nice warm jacket.'_

The P.E. uniform was much better than the whiter sweaters and red short shorts that I used to wear back in Japan.

Here instead she had jogging suit pants and a thin long sleeve t-shirt with the school's mascot on it.

I hurried and finished my warm up. It wasn't hard to catch up with the rest of the class, considering I had walked for hours before without rest before thanks to Inuyasha. It really helped me to build up my endurance more in junior high.

It was then that I first noticed them as she came up still behind everyone.

They all wore the standard uniform jogging suit pants with long sleeve t-shirts, but they also had hoodies on. There was three of them two males and one female from what I could tell from behind.

Yet I could tell that they were not human, their looks were deathly pale and ethereal, but I could also tell from their auras that something was not right about them.

It was like they weren't breathing, scratch that _they weren't alive at all._

I could feel their soul, but barely as if it was hanging onto this world by a thin string. I had only ever felt this once before in the feudal era. _Kikyō ._

Kikyō was one of the undead living barely off my soul forcing Kikyō to have to take in the souls of women whom had recently passed. But somehow they felt different.

Their hold was much stronger than the one Kikyō held.

I shook my head, it wasn't none of my business.

_'I came to pursue an education and a normal life.'_ Or at least that's what I tried to convince myself, except as we continued on the trail, I began to notice things about them, albeit little things but things nonetheless.

Like I could tell they thought no one was paying attention but just for a second the sun peeked out through the trees above, hitting the blonde haired boy's hand in the group. It sparkled a little.

I blinked rubbing my eyes.

However when I made to look at his hand again he had already moved it from the sunlight. His hand had moved fast like a speeding bullet and it seemed like his family surrounded him more as if to shield him when it happened.

When they pulled apart his hands was covered by his sleeves.

I continued to observe them finding them to be quite peculiar indeed watching them from behind at least until the Coach yelled for everyone to pick up the pace as the class headed back in the direction of the school.

The trio turned around, their eyes widening noticing my presence for the first time.

My eyes connected with theirs and I think they knew that I knew they were not normal, but I shrugged it off.

'_No getting involved.'_ I chanted in my head.

The walk back was quiet although I allowed nearly all of the class to passed by me not really wanting to talk to anyone.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a girl about my age with a black pixie-cut short hair, quite short in stature, very petite, all around resembling a fairy in my mind, though something about her eyes seemed fake, _must be contacts_.

I blushed realizing I had been staring.

* * *

**-o00o- Regular P.O.V. -o00o-**

* * *

"Hello is something wrong," Kagome asked.

"Your new right, names Alice," the girl said holding out her hand. The two boys she realized were close behind them.

Kagome shook her hand before releasing it. "Yes I am, I'm Kagome it is a pleasure to meet you Alice."

"So what brings you to Forks." she asked.

Kagome didn't find it weird after all it was normal question.

"I wanted to know what it was like here in America and to experience something new. My uncle and his family live here, you may have heard of my cousin Angela Weber," she said.

Alice nodded. "I know her. Oh I almost forgot this is my brother Edward and Jasper." They both inclined their head when named.

Kagome blinked now that she saw them from the front they looked even more inhuman. She looked noticing the class had gotten farther away.

"Shimata, we should hurry up," she said taking off with the trio following.

* * *

**-o00o- 0-o00o-**

* * *

_**Lunch**_

She had lost sight of the trio when the bell rang coming out of the changing room. She had gone to her locker first dropping off her heavy books and gym clothes.

She was surprised to bump into Bella Swan in the hallway, but remembered her saying they had the same lunch period.

They walked into the cafeteria, not really talking, but the air seemed to be full of understanding.

We were both people who didn't usually do that kind of thing. For her Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had done most of the talking, especially when it came to Hojo asking her would always answer for her.

Bella glanced out of the corner of her eye at Kagome.

She didn't usually talk to others, preferring to stick to herself more ever since she was a little kid, but the silence between them seemed really comfortable instead of awkward.

They both got their trays, paying for their food, just as someone shouted both of their names.

"Kagome. Bella over here."

Kagome looked across the room to see her cousin waving them over.

They walked over towards the table. A boy in a jersey jacket scooted over pulling up another chair.

"Wow funny you both coming together," Angela said.

"We have the same first period and then we met up by coincidence in the hallway,' Kagome explained.

"Oh well let me introduce you to everyone. Everyone this is my cousin Kagome, she came all the way from Japan," Angela said talking more than she usually did.

"Well we already met earlier," it was Eric Yorkie who spoke.

The one who had scooted over to let her sit spoke.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton," a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes introduced himself. "Your in my second period right."

Kagome nodded.

"Hi I'm Jessica Stanely," a really preppy looking girl introduced herself. "I'm in your 1st period as well. If you need any help just ask me," she said. Her opinion of the girl was simple, _'she's a user.'_

Kagome could sense jealousy in Jessic'a aura. She glanced back at Mike Newton and almost laughed out loud.

She had seen better and most of them weren't even human.

"Lauren," a girl said in a condescending tone. Kagome's first thought was to ignore her completely but she had been brought up better than that.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Kagome said.

It was then that she noticed the trio from before at a table across the room, except that the group had gone from a trio to quintet.

Jessica noticed me staring at them.

"Oh those are the Cullen's" she said turning up her nose at them.

"They think their better than everyone else, that their to good enough to hang out with others outside of their own family. You know they date each other, but they aren't actually related. Dr. Cullen adopted them," she said.

Kagome's eyebrow lifted.

"How do you know that's how they feel, have you tried talking to them," Kagome asked. She hated people who judge a book by its cover.

"Plus I have gym with three of them and they were very friendly to me, maybe it's certain people they don't like." she said.

Jessica's jaw dropped, while the others giggled.

Kagome was sure she heard snickering from across the room. _'Had they heard her?'_

Lunch continued on without precedent from Jessica or snobby Lauren. Eric and Mike ended up playing with their food before Mike left to go hang out with his buddy Tyler.

* * *

**-o00o- Kagome P.O.V. -o00o-**

* * *

_**5**__**th**__** Period- **__Biology_

'_Talk about weird.'_ Not only did I have fifth period with Bella but with Edward Cullen, her cousin, Jessica, and Mike Newton; _talk about small school._

It was weird watching Bella and Edward siting next to each other, all tense and acting really awkward around one another. It made her wonder for a second if maybe the two liked each other. Jessica was sitting next to Angela listening to Mr. Molina's lesson.

**Tap.**

I looked at the person in front of me as she handed me a note underneath the desk. I quirked an eyebrow but she shrugged turning back towards the front. I opened it up, it was a note from the boy in the first row.

_I like you, do you want to go out?_

_Circle_

_Yes or No_

I mentally face-palmed.

'_What was this, were they in middle school.'_

I don't even know him or his name. I picked up my mechanical pencil circling the no, but wrote a quick sorry beside it, handing it back to the girl, who passed it to the next person till it reached the guy.

The guy looked very average with brownish/blackish hair and a very average face that most would remember. The jock sitting next to him laughed at his friend's rejection. He was more like the type of dude to score a chick with long wild black hair a face like Alexander the Great, and top-diesel with muscles.

I shook my head, turning to my left only to look in the other direction since Mike Newton was staring hard at her from across the room.

_'Talk about creepy!'_

I sighed and continued doodling a picture of Mr. Molina with an onion shaped head. I decided someone should see my artwork.

"Psst," Bella looked my way, as I held up the doodle for her to see.

Bella giggled.

I folded the picture putting it in my binder listening to the rest of class.

* * *

**-o00o- Regular P.O.V. -o00o-**

* * *

_**6**__**th**__** period-**__Spanish_

She sighed. She had ended up sitting right next to one of them. He introduced himself as Emmet Cullen. She had seen him at the Cullen lunch table next to the hot blonde chick. He was huge and very muscular.

Apparently he was senior, which made her wonder why he was in a Spanish 1 class, but when he started playing paper football with her she could tell why he was in the class. She was already on an intermediate Spanish since she took it in junior high right around the time she was taking English so she din't really have to pay much attention to the lesson..

"And he kicks it off," Emmet flicked the paper softly more like tapped it. The paper flew over Kagome's hands that were forming a goal. "And touchdown."

Kagome giggled before she put her hands together like a good little student as Mrs. Goff came over, tapping her foot.

"Mr. Cullen I realize that you do not wish to be in this class, but if you would be so kind as to not distract your fellow peers who obviously want to learn," she said flashing Kagome a smile.

Kagome had come early to sixth period and had a long conversation with Mrs. Goff in Spanish.

"No te preocupes voy a enseñar a usted Emmet" Kagome said.

"Ehh," Emmet said playing like he didn't understand her.

She giggled, while Mrs. Goff shook her head heading back to the front. "Good luck Ms. Higuirashi."

Kagome looked at Emmet, "I said don't worry I'll help teach you Emmet."

"Oh why couldn't you say that in English," he grumbled. He liked the new girl She had defended them at lunch and she was really cute and funny not to mention she was like a breath of fresh air in this dull place. Mrs. Goff had split him and Edward up near the beginning of the year so Kagome sitting next to him was a welcome delight as she played paper football with him. He knew Rose would love to meet her.

Kagome helped him throughout the rest of class helping him to translate the text as well as helping him with ways to remember what Mrs. Goff has just gone over.

"Spanish is hard." He complained.

"Spanish is one of the easiest languages." She mumbled.

"Yeah right." Emmet exclaimed.

Mrs. Goff moved over towards her desk as she handed some nerd in the front row papers to pass out.

"Okay class, the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the next project. You are to do research on a Spanish speaking country and bring in a tri-fold next week of your country. The required information is on the hand out Mr. Henley is passing around."

Kagome and Emmet looked aghast neither wanting to do a project though it was for two different reason.

'_He's a slacker.'_ was Kagome first thought.

'_She'll have to come to the house.'_ was Emmet's first thought.

The end result. _'What the fuck!'_

Kagome took the paper looked over the requirements for the projects. "Well it doesn't seem like a lot, so what days do you want to work on it," she said.

Emmet came out of his shock, his eyes brows crinkled as he tried to think of a day that was good, then realized she wouldn't have to necessarily come to his house. "Well my house is pretty crowded and any day is okay."

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay well I guess we can go to my place and work on it. I'm free today so we could actually get a jumpstart on it." Kagome suggested.

"Okay." Emmet agreed.

Mrs. Goff approached their table for the second time that day only with Edward in tow looking sending her a look of pity. Kagome wonded what for.

"Ms. Higuirashi sorry to do this to you especially on your first day but unfortunately the other Cullen boy is without a partner so I want him to join your group alright." she said.

Kagome blinked. _'Two Cullens.'_

"Oh..um.. I guess its alright," she said hesitantly.

"Oh what joy, though you needn't worry unlike some Edward has the highest marks out of all of my students, just paired with his brother though can change that." Mrs. Goff mumbled the last part heading toward her desk.

"Oh well Emmet and I are going to be going to my house after school to get a jumpstart on the project if you don't mind," Kagome said.

"No problem," he said, but he sent a silent look in his brother's direction.

"Okay come around in about an hour or so that way I can get everything ready."

"Alright." Edward said.

Kagome jotted down her address and a few direction on a sheet of paper giving it to Edward stating since he seemed like the responsible one out of the two.

Emmet pouted when she said it.

"I'm responsible." he said lying straight through his teeth.

"Responsible my ass," she mumbled, both boys laughed.

"She's got you pegged Emmet." Edward chuckled.

The school bell chose that exact moment to ring.

_**Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggg!**_

"Okay see ya'll later," she said gathering her stuff before making her way out of the classroom.

"Later," they both said. Both boys sent each other looks when Kagome was gone. They headed towards the parking lot.

Kagome headed to her locker when a thought came to her making her blush.

_'Two boys at her apartment without parental supervision!'_

She slammed her locker close snapping the lock shut. She slung her backpack over her shoulder making her way to the school parking lot.

Only to see everyone in a state of panic.

She was shocked when she heard Bella had almost been crushed by Tyler's car.

Bella had just been taken to the hospital.

She prayed that Bella was okay but knew there was nothing she could do, so she pulled her car key out of her pocket heading towards the old faded yellow punch buggy her uncle had managed to get for her at a junk sale. She threw her stuff into the passenger seat, and hurried on home needing to get ready for her guests.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	5. Spanish Project and La Push

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the idea**

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward & Kagome chilling as usual

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

Kagome sighed plopping down on her sofa she had bought at a yard sale along with most of her other furniture. Half of her living room functioned as a dining room with a medium-sized fold-out table with four fold-out chairs.

She had change out of her school clothes now clad in a pair of pink stretchy shorts and a tank top with her favorite bunny slippers on.

Her old Acer laptop had taken forever to boot up, right now she had the laptop plug up charging. She had picked up a tri-fold on her way home and some art supplies which she had placed on the table.

_**Knock Knock.**_

She got up walking over towards the door, she moved on to her tip toes to look through the peephole. Emmet and the hot blonde from lunch were there standing outside of her door. She turned the lock opening the door.

"Hey come on in," Kagome said happily backing up to let them enter. They both passed her into her living room. Kagome was secretly happy to not be home alone with just a boy she hoped Rosalie decided to stay.

"Hey Kagome, Edward couldn't come, but this is my girlfriend Rosalie I wanted her to meet you," he said pulling his girl closer.

Rosalie hit him playful, moving forward to shake her hand.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry for any problems you might have because of him," she said apologizing in advance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Yeah I'm sure I can handle anything he throws my way, it will be like when we were in class isn't that right Emmet," Kagome said with twinkle in her eye.

Emmet chuckled, "Hey you were playing paper football with me too, unfair teachers," he mumbled the last part.

Both girls laughed at him.

Emmet then took notice of her slippers. "cute shoes."

Kagome blushed shuffling her feet together. "They were a gift from my friend back home."

Rosalie giggled. "I like them."

"Thanks you know Rosalie your free to stay with us if you like," Kagome offered.

'_Kami knows I would feel much more comfortable.'_

"Sure, I had Spanish with Mrs. Goff last year, if you don't mind," Rosalie said.

"Oh I don't mind at all, plus hopefully with you here you might be able to keep Emmet more focus," Kagome said.

"Alright, so what country have y'all decided to do," Rosalie asked her expression going from carefree to serious nerd in a second.

Emmet shrugged plopping down in one of the fold out chairs. "We haven't decided."

Kagome sat down across from him, while Rosalie sat beside Emmet.

"I was thinking of maybe Panama, it's an exotic place and it connect Central America to South America." Kagome said sounding like the responsible one compared to Emmet.

Rosalie nodded, while Emmet seemed disinterested.

"That sounds like a nice country to work on, right love," Rosalie said. They had been to Panama before as part of their third honeymoon.

'_Though we focused more on each other than the actual country.'_

The humidity of Panama had only increased their sexual frustration, so they were more holed up in their little beach housed exploring each other's body's than the island itself.

Emmet shrugged. "Which ever one has the least amount of stuff to do is fine with me." Rosalie slapped him playfully on the arms.

"You better do your fair share, I won't have you letting poor Kagome do all the work. You're a senior so act like it," Rosalie admonished her boyfriend sending an apologetic look Kagome's way.

Kagome smiled she could feel the love for one another radiating off of each other. She didn't know what they were but as long as they didn't pose a danger she was perfectly fine hanging out with them.

Rosalie had to admit the girl was impressive and that Emmet hadn't been kidding around about her. Just being near her felt like a breath of fresh air, she felt more _human._ At first she had thought maybe Emmet had meant she was what many of their kind called _singers_. Emmet had already met two of his, both of whom he had lost control with and killed. **(Found it out on twili wiki) **Yet Rosalie could understand what he meant now, she was _refreshing_.

"Okay well to make sure you do your fair share you can look the information up Emmet," Kagome said placing her old laptop in front of him.

Emmet pouted a little, but reluctantly got to work. Minutes faded into hours as time passed by with them working hard, having a nice conversation with each other, till they realized it was getting late and they had school tomorrow. In the end though Rosalie and Kagome ended up doing the majority of the work.

Kagome walked them to the door. "Bye see you tomorrow "

"See you later." Emmet said

"It was a pleasure to meet you Kagome," Rosalie said waving goodbye.

Kagome watched them both head down the stairs before closing her door with a resounding click of the lock.

* * *

**-o00o- In the Car -o00o-**

* * *

Both of the vampire teens got into Emmet's jeep wrangler pulling out of the apartment complex heading home.

"She was nice really refreshing," Rosalie whispered relaxing in her seat as they sped along the road her blonde tresses flying in the wind.

"Told ya she was."

"Well it is a good thing she isn't another singer to you," Rosalie remembered when she had found Emmet covered in both of his singer's blood.

Emmet kept a light grip on the wheel, but on the inside felt like ripping it off. His _singers'_ their blood had called to him and in the end he did very little to resist the call of his instinctual nature. The taste of their blood as it filled his throat had been like nothing he had ever experienced before, it was out of this world for him.

Rosalie easily slapped him upside the head.

"Stop thinking about other women." She said it playfully knowing what he was thinking about.

She knew that in the end though he may love her, the need for blood would always be stronger for their kind.

Emmet smiled looking at his wife fondly.

He was thinking about renewing their vows after they graduated.

_His angel, his sweet Rose_.

* * *

**-o00o- Next day -o00o-**

* * *

_**Lunch**_

She was very curious indeed, none of the Cullen's had shown up at school today and Bella had been acting really weird all day.

She supposed it was natural after the accident the other day, but she still felt like she was in a violent storm with all of the emotions coursing through Bella's aura slapping at her senses.

She prayed that Bella would be alright, letting some of her soothing aura mold with Bella's to calm her down.

She could instantly feel her work pay off as Bella's aura calmed considerably.

"So Kagome I heard from a little birdie that you sit next to the Cullen's in Mrs. Goff's class," Jessica said sounding very nosy.

"Yeah Emmet Cullen, were working on our Spanish project together along with Edward Cullen," Kagome said letting the little tidbit of info satisfy Jessica's nosiness.

Bella seemed to perk up when she heard Edward's name.

"What are they like," Bella asked.

Kagome put a finger to her lip pondering for a moment, looking for the right words to describe them.

"Well Emmet's a real slacker, we got in trouble playing paper football yesterday." she giggled it was '_more like Emmet got in trouble_.'

"While Edward from the brief conversation I had with him seems quite responsible and very level-headed guy," Kagome said.

Bella nodded sending her an awkward look.

Mike Newton however was interested in the conversation now, "Paper football, do you like sports."

_'Definitely a jock mindset'_ she thought amused.

"Yes I did track & field in middle school, as well volleyball my freshman and sophomore year. But playing paper football was a new experience for me and it was quite fun."

"Wow that's so cool," he said.

Bella could picture stars floating in his eyes.

Kagome mentally sweat dropped looking at Mike now, she didn''t see what was cool about her statement, but he had the aura of a puppy with his tail wagging.

'_Oh what joy! The-follow-me-around-Hojo-type.'_ she thought sarcastically, shuddering for even thinking about Hojo.

"We should go to La Push afterschool," Jessica said randomly.

Bella was interested, maybe Jacob would be there and she could talk to him. Kagome was confused at to what this La Push was.

"La Push?"

"Oh it's on the Quileute tribe's reservation, it's a beach," Angela explained. Kagome nodded understanding.

"Thanks cuz."

Angela shook her head. "No problem."

"Well anyway we went there last week with Bella, so this week we should take you there," Jessica announced. Kagome didn't understand why that meant she had to go. "Plus we might meet some more cute boys like last time." Jessica said.

Now Kagome got and here she thought for a second the girl might be doing something out of the kindness of her heart. She was supposed to be acting like a normal girl so she might as well.

"Alright, I don't have anything pressing to do."

"Yay, what about you Bella." Jessica asked.

"Sure I'm free."

In the end all of them ending up agreeing to go.

When the bell rang to go to class they had all agreed to be there at four-thirty, which gave everyone a good hour after school to get ready.

* * *

**-o00o- 4:15 P.M -o00o-**

* * *

She listened as the waves slapped against the shore and the trees surrounding the private beach sway with the wind. She could almost taste the saltiness of the ocean if she would only stick out her tongue.

She was always early when it came to stuff outside of school, call it her latent Asian instincts that were really fucked up when it came to getting on time to class, but here she was fifteen minutes early. Her GPS had predicted it would take longer to get here.

Even though it was March it was still pretty cool, yet she was used to it considering winters in the feudal era had been harsh.

_'At least the sun is out.' _

She was sitting on the cool sand her legs pulled close with her head resting on her knees. She had changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top with a bikini under it. Her hand had grown long, of course not as long as she once remembered. Those eight years of her life were gone though along with that hair she had worked hard to get long soaking her hair in bath oils from Sango.

To have all of her most cherished moments with her second family gone in the blink of an eye, it still upset her to this day. She sighed digging her hands into the sand. A cool wind blew by chilling her bones, but she embraced it.

"You know a pretty girl like you shouldn't be looking so down," a shy voice said trying to sound cool.

Kagome's head shot up to see a guy. He had long shoulder length hair and tanned russet skin and he was really tall and slender but she could tell he hand muscles. She made to get up, with the guy offering his hand. She could hear some snickering off to her right behind her. When she was back on her feet she saw two other boys both laughing. She let go of the guy's hand. She could guess what was going on. Most likely the guy in front of her had probably been dared to come and hit on her.

_'Boys were boys no matter what country or time she was in.'_

"Hi, I haven't seen you around here before," the boy said blushing.

Kagome flashed him a bright smile.

"No I just moved her a couple of days ago. I'm Kagome by the way," she went ahead and introduced herself trying to make it less awkward for the guy.

"I'm Embry, Embry Call," he said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Embry," Kagome held out her hand. He shook her hand before releasing it like it was fire.

"So umm….what brings you to the beach," he asked.

He mentally cussed. Quil had dared him into going over and talking to the girl and now he looked like a complete idiot, if only he hadn't been staring at her.

"My friends invited me," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I just kind got here a little early." she mumbled the last part blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh so was that why you were sad," he asked.

Kagome nodded deciding to go with that, then talk about her adventure, boy would probably think she was crazy.

She shivered when a considerably strong wind blew past.

_'Damn now I'm regretting not wearing warmer clothes.'_

She was more than shocked when she was surrounded by warmth. Looking towards Embry. His fur jacket now wrapped around her. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, the jacket practically swallowed her up.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to. I'm sure you'll be cold."

"Naw, I'm used to this kind of weather, plus what kind of guy would I be if I let a pretty lady freeze while I'm surrounded in warmth," he said. Something about the sight of her in his jacket just looked really hot.

"A smart one," she said jokingly.

Embry laughed.

"However giving your jacket up makes you a sweet one," she said softly.

Embry stopped laughing, flushing at her compliment. His russet skin took a darker tone across the bridge of his nose. His dimpled chin flexing.

"How about I introduce you to my friends," Embry suggested seeing Quil and Jacob joking around.

"Sure," Kagome said, following after Embry as they walked over towards the two boys.

The other two guys were much like the one standing beside her, both had russet skin and long hair, and looked like typical hot native Americans she used to see in movies.

"Hey guys I'd like to introduce you guys to Kagome, Kagome these are my friends Jake and Quil."

Kagome moved forward shaking both of their hands.

"Sup," both boys said almost simultaneously.

"Hello it nice to meet you," Kagome said.

"So where are you from," Quil asked more outgoing than the other two.

"Oh I'm from Japan, just moved here a couple of days ago, and you," Kagome asked.

"Well we've all been on the reserve for years," Quil said.

"Oh that's nice, so what do y'all do for fun around here if you don't mind me asking," she said.

"Well we mostly come hang out here or at Jake's, but some of the older guys going cliff diving into the ocean though," he said.

"cliff diving, it sounds like fun, have any of y'all done it before," she asked.

They all shook their heads no.

"Naw but I might try it this year though, probably when its warmer," Quil said trying to sound all macho and cool around Kagome.

"So did you used to do anything fun back in Japan," Embry asked. He seemed much more relaxed.

Kagome realized he wasn't as shy when he had his friends near, something about that seemed sweet to her.

"Well I played some sports for a while when I was younger, did a little hiking and camping in my off time, as well as some game hunting."

_'Oh course I used bow and arrows instead of guns when I went hunting.'_

"Woah so you're a little macho chick," Quil exclaimed.

"I guess my mom used to tell me I acted a lot like my dad did when he was alive. He used to be a big sports nut in his younger days," Kagome said softly, remembering all the trophies she used to see when she was little on the mantle. When her mother put them in storage she had vowed to fill that mantle up with her own trophies.

"Kagome!"

Someone yelled her name pulling her away from her thoughts. She turned, looking to her right to see Jessica and the rest of the group had arrived in Tyler Crowley's shiny Sentra.

She smiled before shrugging off Embry's jacket handing it back to him. He slipped it back on, pushing his hair behind his ear to keep it out of his face. He felt a little disappointed to not see her in his jacket anymore.

"Thanks," she said towards Embry before jogging over towards where Jessica and the rest of the group were, hoping to keep Jessica away from those innocent boys. Jessica seemed like the type to want to get her claws into any unsuspecting guy.

Angela said a little hello giving an awkward wave at her. Eric Yorkie was pretty close, usually Kagome might give her cousin a little nudge but she was sure that they would probably get together in the end.

"You're here early, I saw you talking to those guys so um what was that about," Jessica asked doing that awkward thing she always did with her face.

"Oh nothing, just being friendly," she replied before moving away from Jessica to talk to Bella.

Her eyebrow twitched when she saw Bella. She was wearing a nice comfy jacket, while the other looked like they were going to swim.

"Hey Bella, I just met some really nice people, you should totally meet them," Kagome said.

"Oh well actually I already know them," we both started heading over towards the trio.

"I used to play with one of them when I was younger and first came to Forks.

"Oh, which one," Kagome asked curiously.

"Jacob," she said motioning towards the one in who was the tallest out of the group.

Bella greeted Jacob in her cool, badass chick attitude that Kagome admired and asked to talk to him privately, which elicited "ooohs," from the other two.

Kagome laughed lightly drawing Quil and Embry's attention as Jacob and Bella left to talk. Her laughter to the boys was like a tinkling bell, so light and free.

Kagome then realized she was just kind of standing with the guys in an awkward silence. She turned suddenly heard Jessica and Angela's shrieks by the shore as the cold water hit them, while the boys ran into the water like bunch of numbskulls.

"Kagome come swim," Jessica yelled.

"Yeah come swim the water feels nice," Tyler and Mike yelled lying through their teeth, she could see them shivering lightly when the wind hit their wet bodies, Eric Yorkie seemed like the only one with common sense wearing a full body swim suit.

"Well I guess I should go swim," she said hoping they would object, sending them a pleading look.

"Umm you could stay and talk with us," Embry offered. Kagome mouthed a thank you.

"Sorry I'm gonna talk with Embry and Quil," Kagome yelled back at them.

Angela said okay, even though Jessica looked put off.

"So why don't y'all tell me more about yourselves," Kagome said.

They ended up talking for a good thirty minutes before the girls decided to call it a quits in the chilling water and the boys followed reluctantly since the girls were tired. They came over and Kagome introduced them to Embry and Quil talking to them for a few minutes before deciding to leave.

"Oh well I'll give Bella a ride back," Kagome offered.

Angela winked her way whispering a "good luck" in her ear when she hugged her goodbye.

Bella and Jacob came back over ten minutes later.

"Hey Bella I told them I would give you a ride back since they ended up freezing their behinds off," she said.

Bella nodded, "Oh okay."

They both said their goodbyes to the trio, heading onto the road where her old yellow punch buggy was parked. They climbed into Kagome's car. Bella gave her directions to her house, which led to Bella inviting her in to meet her dad. After a nice chat with Mr. Swan she headed home.

She did a little more research on her Spanish project, before taking a shower and ordering a large three-topping pizza from Dominos and a little two liter of Sprite **(A/N: I love their pizza, their Monday thru Wednesday special is awesome).**

She sent her mom a text saying "I love you." When her pizza got there she paid the bill giving a little five dollar tip to the delivery boy who seemed grateful.

'_Yummy, bacon, ham, and pepperoni pizza'_ And the cheesy was all gooey just how she like it. She knew if it weren't for her active sport's life when she was younger she would have been really fat.

She ate her pizza while working on her Calculus homework, of course she ended up having to rewrite the answers on another piece of paper because she was sure that Mr. Varner wouldn't want to be given a piece of paper with pizza stains on it. Personally she thought Mr. Varner was an ass, who thought just because he had a degree he was better than everyone else. Of course some said he had his good side because he and Coach Clapp helped moved van that hit Bella, but she defended her words when Jessica had told her what he had done stating, _'even an ass has his good days.'_

By the time Kagome went to be she was exhausted. Yet instead of falling asleep like usual her body just didn't feel like sleeping, instead she ended up staring at her plain white ceiling for thirty minutes before passing out.

* * *

**To be continued. Review tell me what you think. ****Finished writing at: **2:16 A.M******, haven't even started editing it either, but it's for my fans so I can't complain. Editing finished** at: 8:11 P.M.

**Word Count:** 3,781


	6. Cat's out of the bag!

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the idea**

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward & Kagome just chilling for now

**A/N:** I was listening to Broadway music when I was writing this and a part of me wanted to make a musical of this chapter, good thing some rap music came on suddenly or I might have had Kagome playing Les Miserables: On my own, or Edward doing some tap-dancing to some really upbeat song.

**Oh yeah when I say one of the vampires is blushing I don't mean it literally cause they can't but they feel like their blushing or should be.**

**May go back and edit this chapter too tired right now.**

**Read & Enjoy!**

**Words: **4,651

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

Somehow it had happened. She probably should have noticed sooner with all the times Bella had reacted whenever she spoke or someone else about the Cullen's, or at least one of them in particular.

_Edward Cullen_

She had gone to her cousin's house this last weekend only to find out from her that apparently Edward and Bella were going out now. She was happy for her friend, though she was sure a lot of the guys at school were disappointed especially_ Mike Newton_.Not that he didn't stop trying, even though Bella and her tried to convince him to go out with Jessica. He kind of reminded her of Koga in that sense.

Bella would sit at the Cullen table and would only sit with her and the group when the Cullen's weren't at school.

Kagome sighed resting her hand on the palm of her hands half-listening to Mrs. Goff, while she looked out the window where it was unusually sunny.

She quietly made note that Emmet and Edward were out again today.

They had managed to get their project done though in a relative time considering she and Rosalie had done the majority of the work the first day.

She hadn't seen Alice or her boyfriend Jasper in gym either.

She told herself not to pry, but that curious side of her just wouldn't let it go.

She was going over to Bella's after school since it was Friday, they were going to be camping it out in the forest.

_'All because of a lie.'_

She sighed remembering what had happened earlier this week on Tuesday.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Yeah well Mr. Varner is harder on his Calculus students," Bella told Kagome as they walked towards her car, since Bella's was in the shop again.

Jessica had managed to catch her and Bella after school.

"Bella hey wait up," Jessica yelled.

Part of them wanted to take off running but instead they stopped waiting for Jessica to catch up to them.

She stopped in front of them huffing.

"Hey Jessica," Kagome greeted her trying to be a polite as possible.

"Hey Kagome," Jessica said greeting her with a smile.

Kagome grudgingly had to admit the girl's attitude had gotten better but her aura stilled ticked Kagome off to no end.

"So what did you need Jessica," Bella asked.

"Oh well I was thinking about going shopping for prom dresses I know it's pretty early but I was hoping you could come this weekend, you can come to Kagome," Jessica said enthusiastically.

Somehow both could tell something fishy was going on, both of the girls coming to the same conclusion.

'_She wants to make sure she looks prettier than Bella.'_

Kagome could see in Bella's eyes she didn't want to go, so she decided to help out her friend.

"Well—" Bella began but Kagome cut her off.

"Sorry but Bella and I are going camping and fishing this weekend, but maybe another weekend," Kagome suggested trying to let the girl down easily.

"Oh—O—kay, I'll ask Lauren, I sure she's dying to go shopping, just leave you two to your little bonding," Jessica said sarcastically stomping off in a foul mood.

"Thanks," Bella said looking quite relieved.

"No problem."

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

'_Of course since Forks was a small town unlike back home in Tokyo, the likelihood of running into Jessica on the weekend was highly probable so now they really did have to go camping.'_

"Now as you all know the midterms will be next week, I expect high marks from all of you," Mrs. Goff said with a Spanish accent making her Y's sound like J's.

"Yes Mrs. Goff." The class said together some looked dead tired others were snoozing.

The bell went off jolting the class awake as her fellow classmates bolted for the door with Mrs. Goof yelling have a good weekend and to be safe.

"Oh Miss Higuirashi if I may have a moment of your time," Mrs. Goff called, just as she was about to leave out the door.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Goff."

She was always told to be respectful to her elders.

"Well as you know the Cullen's haven't been here the last two days and you been good friends I was wondering if you might give them their homework, especially Mr. Emmet," Mrs. Goff said holding out a stack of handouts.

Kagome nodded she could ask Bella to give it to them since she was dating Edward.

They could drop it off before they left on their trip.

"Of course," Kagome took the handouts from her outstretched hands.

"Oh thank, now you run along and have a nice day sweetie," Mrs. Goff said.

"You too,' she said heading out the classroom.

She headed toward her locker putting the handouts neatly in her book bag to make sure they didn't get damaged before heading outside to the student parking lot.

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

"It's no problem we'll drop it off before we leave," Bella said.

Kagome had told Bella about the papers she had received from Mrs. Goff. Bella had nodded as they loaded the camping gear into the open bed of the truck. They put plastic cover over the gear.

Charlie stared at the two girls happy to hear that his Bell's was having some fun with girls her own age, though he was still quite upset knowing she was going out with Edward.

Something about that guy just didn't sit right with him.

"Hey y'all two make sure to be careful, if I wasn't working this weekend I would come with y'all. Harry and me haven't been fishing in a while," Charlie said helping them tie down the rest of the stuff.

"That's alright Mr. Swan we understand. You have duty to this town," Kagome said trying to lighten his spirits and boy did it.

"Yeah your right there, something fishy though has been going on with the another county some say it's wolves, so be careful," he said.

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry I may not look it but I've been hunting for a while. My uncle let me borrow his rifle so your daughter is in good hands sir."

'_It wasn't a lie, I had gone hunting of course it was in the feudal era.'_

When she found out the well had reopened she had brought a shotgun with her along with a lot of rounds. Of course after she ran out of rounds all it was good for was firewood as Inuyasha had once put it taking the met off of it using the wood and saying they should melt the metal and sell it.

Charlie wasn't as sure but something about her just made it seem like he could trust her.

"Well Bell's you have that pepper spray with you if you need it," Charlie said.

Bella shook her head.

"Yes dad, though I'm not sure pepper spray is going to deter a wolf," she said.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Bella, wolves are very sensitive to scents and other chemicals so your pepper spray could be very useful," Kagome said trying to make Charlie feel better.

She knew it always hurt her mother on independent she could be and that sometimes being independent wasn't always the best thing for those around you.

Charlie smiled while they got into Bella's truck.

He waved goodbye to them as they headed down the road.

The drive to the Cullen's house took longer than when Edward would drive, though Bella had only been there once.

When they arrived Edward came outside as if he had already sensed their coming.

Bella of course knew why, and for Kagome it only increased her suspicions of the Cullen family.

She chanted her mantra of being a normal girl in her head as she got out the car.

"Hey Bella, Kagome what brings you here," Edward asked politely greeting them.

* * *

**-o00o- Edward's P.O.V. -o00o-**

* * *

The girl was an anomaly much like his sweet Bella.

_'why can't I read her mind.' _

The only difference between Bella and the girl, being that I felt the power pulsating off of the girl. Her name is Kagome Higuirashi. From what I managed to dig up on her all I could find out was that she used to live on a shrine with her grandfather, mother and brother. Her father had died when she was young and that she was very athletic, participating in several sports.

I was quite surprised however to smell her and Bella's scent enclosing on my house.

I came outside just as Bella pulled up in red pick-up truck.

"Hey Bella, Kagome what are you doing here," I asked very surprised to see her.

Bella had informed me that they were going camping, even if I was totally set against, especially since Carlisle and I had inklings that there may be nomadic vampires soon to be passing through.

"Oh," I watched as Kagome fumbled opening her book bag withdrawing some papers.

"Mrs. Goff wanted me to give you and Emmet your work that you missed since next week is midterms, she also said for Emmet to study real hard," she said handing me the papers.

I laughed a little at the tidbit about Emmet "Thanks."

Kagome inclined her head, "Yeah oh can you ask Emmet if he ever found what he was looking for."

My eyebrows lifted wonder '_what had Emmet been looking for.'_

She must have read it in my eyes because she giggled.

"Trust me he'll know what I mean."

"Alright, well be careful," he said towards us.

Though he had plans of coming to check up on them not to sure about their safety especially if all these killings were caused by one of my kind.

"Don't you get so overprotective too," Bella said mumbling about how she already had a can of pepper spray from Charlie.

I smiled when I heard her.

"Yeah, plus we have my shotgun," Kagome said.

That got my attention as I looked at her with a silent question in my eyes.

She merely sighed.

"I used to go hunting when I was younger."

She walked away heading towards the other side of Bella's truck to get in the passenger seat.

Bella and I shared a quick chaste kiss that left my mouth tingling my thoughts a little hazy, my toes almost curling at the scent of her.

I headed back inside to talk with Carlisle.

He was sitting on the couch in the living room along with rest of his family. I set the papers on the coffee table, the papers making a _**plapp**_ sound as they hit the glass table.

"What's that," Carlisle asked.

"Makeup work to study for midterms next week, Mrs. Goff sent them with Kagome," the latter I said more towards Emmet watching him grimace.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh and Emmet, Kagome asked if you ever found what you were looking for," I said plopping down into the empty loveseat.

The image that floated in my mind made me cough as I saw giant boobs float into my mind.

Emmet blushed.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head.

'_Don't you dare say a word.'_ Emmet sent the thought my way.

'_What was that?'_ I questioned.

Emmet sighed letting me see what had happened.

"Well_ you know that day we came back to school after you know you sorted it out with Bella, well I ran into Kagome at the gas station….and…well_' Emmet thoughts showed me a scene of Emmet and Kagome at the gas station.

Kagome was wearing low riding shorts, but also she had on tight short tank top that showed of her ample breasts that even I was surprised to see, especially considering her small stature.

'_Well she kind took me by surprise so I was staring an she noticed, when she confronted me the only thing I could say was I was looking for something before leaving forgetting all about getting the tank filled,'_ he explained through his thoughts.

The family watched the two, Rosalie finally saying something.

"What exactly were you looking for Emmet."

Emmet looked at his wife gulping.

"Nothing, you know I think I gonna go and…and..get some gas in the jeep, yeah gas….at the gas station….bye," he said about to run out the door, but Rosalie caught him holding him down.

I laughed at my brother's discomfort before addressing my father-figure and creator.

"Carlisle there has been something bothering me lately, its about the new transfer student Kagome, the thing is I can't read her mind and there is something about her that sings with power," I told him.

It surprised me that I was effected by this especially considering how I had always longed to not hear people's thoughts but when I finally needed my gift it decided to not work.

Alice sighed from where she was sitting in relief. "Good to know I'm not the only one."

Everyone looked at Alice, I especially.

"Why didn't you say anything," I asked kind of irritated, but Alice harrumphed.

Unfortunately I could hear her thoughts.

Of course she told everyone else who couldn't read her thoughts.

"Because it happens sometimes, there are just some people that tend to evade my sight, so I didn't really think nothing of it. I mean it's not like with those mangy mutts where I can't see Bella's future if she hangs out with her more like, its just the girl's future that is blurry," Alice explained.

Jasper placed a comforting arm around his mate, kissing her cheek.

I felt a pang in my chest wanting so badly to have that with Bella.

"Her emotions seemed very controlled for one so young," Jasper said in a southern drawl.

"It sounds interesting, do you think she is a threat son." Carlisle asked his family came first, even if it meant that Edward couldn't be with Bella.

I snarled when I heard the thought.

"I'm sorry son but if this girl is a potential threat to our existence then we must leave," Carlisle said sending his son an apologetic look.

"I can't say she is a threat or not, I don't know much about her, but she had gone camping with Bella, so I'm going to scope them out while watching over them just in case something attacks," I told Carlisle.

'_If a vampire shows up.'_ went unspoken but was a mutual thought shared between the Olympic coven.

"Plus Kagome said she had a shotgun, but humans can be clumsy, though who would give a high school student a shotgun is beyond me," I said.

"Hell I had a shotgun ever since I could reach my momma's hip," Emmet said proud of the little spitfire.

"Yeah that was almost a good eighty years ago and you were living in the country," I said.

Emmet sent him a toothy grin. "Whatever I think she's cool and refreshing and a fiery little thing. She'd be a great vamp, almost as great as Bells." Emmet said.

My face scrunched up.

Rosalie hit her mate upside the head.

"She was quite refreshing," Rosalie said agreeing with her husband on that part.

I rose to my feet. "I should probably go just in case."

Everyone sent apologetic looks, but I ignored them taking off out the door and down the rode.

* * *

**-o00o- Regular P.O.V. -o00o-**

* * *

**8:00 P.M.**

They had made it to the camping grounds hours ago having already set up their tent. Their was no one else camping this weekend, but they had seen some locals going fishing earlier that day.

Kagome sighed sitting by the fire her head resting on her knees as she stared into the golden flames licking at the firewood in the pit.

Bella had passed out an hour ago after they ate some fish they had caught for dinner, well that she had caught. Bella wasn't the best fisher, actually she had caused them to lose the first batch they caught.

She giggled remembering Bella struggling to hold onto her little fish she had caught.

Kagome e listened to the sound of nature around her, the crickets chirping, a loud buzzing noise in the distance; she always wondered what bug made such an annoying buzz noise, a little ribbit from a toad that had probably lost its way from the lake. She heard the leaves rustle from an occasional breeze, and an occasional chirp from a bird followed by an answering chirp.

She tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, she was sometimes tempted to cut the whole thing off, but knew she would regret it later.

She sighed hearing a branch snap.

Honestly she had done her best to ignore him trying to pursue the "normal girl," thing, but she was fed up and really curious.

She pushed herself off of the ground stretching before moving over towards her shotgun picking it up, before heading off deeper into the woods, the fire became but a pale glow in the distance.

Her feet moved soundlessly against the forest floor.

She stopped in another clearing.

"You can come on out I know you've been watching us."

Silence was all that greeted her, she sighed before releasing her reishi into the air.

She located his presence, she whipped out her shotgun faster than most taking aim and firing at the point where the branch and the tree met, hearing a definite cuss as a body fell from the tree branch.

She wasn't worried knowing she hadn't hit him.

She watched as Bella's boyfriend came out of the shadow, the moon illuminating his face, his eyes instead of the brown she was used to seeing they were gold and glowing like a predator.

"Hello Edward fancy meeting you here," she said sarcastically.

"How did you know I was here," he bit out. He had kept a relative distance watching them throughout the day.

Kagome shrugged.

"I just felt it," she said nonchalantly, not willing to reveal anything till she got some answers of her own.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could shoot, how did you know you wouldn't hit me," he asked.

A tick of annoyance appeared on her forehead.

"I felt it, anyway why were you watching us and from a tree no less," she bit out irritated.

"Why should I even attempt answer your question," he said defensively, still surprised that she had known he had been watching them, well her mostly.

Kagome cocked her gun, "Because I have the gun and right now your seeming more like a serial killer, don't think I haven't heard about all those killings in the county over. For all I know it could have been you considering how much school you've been missing, you probably have your doctor daddy and family covering for you," she said.

She didn't really think that but who knows.

Edward cussed.

His family hadn't done it, but it was most likely one of his kind that had, of course he could evade her shot and he was pretty much bullet proof, but that might potentially reveal his family.

"Me a killer do you know how ridiculous you sound," he made an attempt to come closer, but Kagome took aim.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot, I promise you I will," somehow Edward believed her too and stopped.

He realized there wasn't anyway out of this.

"I know that your not human."

Those six words nearly stopped his whole thought process.

He tried to play off her words.

"What are you talking about, have you gone nuts."

He was aggravated because he couldn't read her mind to know what she was thinking.

'_Did she know that we were vampires?'_

Kagome honestly didn't think she would be having this confrontation at least not this soon.

"You heard me you and your family aren't human, you one of the undead," she said confident of her answer.

'_Shit! She knew.'_

_**(Was totally tempted to end it here but decided to continue for my gracious readers.)**  
_

* * *

**-o00o- Ten Minute Later -o00o-**

* * *

Bella sat around the fire rubbing her eyes groggily.

Edward sat beside with Kagome on the other side of the pit.

"So she knows that your a vampire," Bella said.

Edward nodded.

Kagome blinked, _'Nani?'_

Bella looked at Kagome, "How."

Kagome laughed, "Actually I didn't know he was a vampire, I just knew he was one of the undead," she said laughing awkwardly.

'_A vampire, so that was it.'_

"Wait what, but you said—"

"I said you and your family were one of the undead not that you a vampire though I guess it fits since y'all never came to school on sunny days," Kagome said shrugging.

Both Bella and Edward mentally face-planted.

'_They ended up revealing what he was.'_

"Well I guess since I know what you are it's only fair you no I'm not normal," Kagome said.

Bella looked surprised, while Edward was curious.

"Is that why I can't read your thoughts," he asked.

Kagome's head tilted to the side, "ehh my thoughts."

Bella giggled uncharacteristically.

"Edward can read people's minds, we don't know why he can't read my mind, why didn't you tell me you couldn't read hers too, had me thinking I was the weird one," she mumbled the last bit to herself, but Kagome and Edward heard it.

"I was sure what to think of it, but then Alice said she couldn't see her future either today," Edward said trying to make his girlfriend feel better.

Their eyes connected.

Bella melted inside.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Edward smiled at his girlfriend.

"Future, oh that's cool so do all vampire have special abilities," Kagome said breaking up the moment.

Bella blinked at Kagome she had forgot that she had been there for a second.

Edward shook his head.

"No, most don't have abilities, it just depends on the person. Usually an inkling of their abilities will present when their human and when your changed it brought out more," he explained the best he could.

"So like what were you like a nosy kid who wanted to know what everyone was thinking," Kagome said jokingly.

But Edward didn't laugh instead he looked almost guilty.

Kagome snickered her hand clamping over her mouth. Even Bella was taken by surprise.

"I used to hear a word or two every now and then when I was younger. I just always thought I just had some really good hearing, but I never heard enough to think anything like that I could hear thoughts," he said.

At one point though he though he was crazy with the weird things he would hear when he was younger.

"Oh." Kagome still thought that was kind of weird.

"So what did you mean by not normal Kagome," Bella asked.

Kagome's eyes dimmed looking into the fire that was still blazing. Her eye became illuminated by the flames as her voice became like a whispery, ethereal voice.

"I was a miko once, well technically I still am. The modern equivalence of the word would be a shrine priestess only much more. Miko were warrior priestesses who would protect humans from demon and perform exorcisms. We were thought to be descendants of the _kamis_.

Though as time passed demons were wiped out by human's new inventions such as guns and cannons. Priestesses were less needed so their powers dwindled over time. I was the first in a long time to have my powers surface. That is how I knew they weren't human. I can read auras, and feel other people's presence or in your boyfriend and his family's case their lack of presence," Kagome said not bothering to tell them about her past since it technically didn't exist.

Bella seemed a little overwhelmed while Edward was trying to decipher it all since he would have to relay this to his family.

"Anyway so are you and your family the ones responsible for all these disappearances lately," Kagome asked.

Edward scowled, saying no vehemently.

Kagome put her hands up in a defensive position.

"Hey no need to get all angry, I'd just like to know if I should be watching my jugular," Kagome said jokingly.

Bella put her hand over Edward's hand.

He relaxed putting his other hand over hers.

Kagome could feel the love coming off of them in waves.

Bella was the one to break the connection first turning to address Kagome.

"Edward and his family are vegetarians, they only drink the blood of animals," she explained.

Kagome shook her head in understanding, "Oh okay, sorry about accusing you and your family just had to be sure."

"I understand," Edward replied though he still had a sour aura floating about him

Kagome shrugged, suddenly getting up off of the ground. She lifted her arms above her head stretching.

"Well then I guess I should probably get some shut eye," Kagome said heading over towards the tent not bothering to ask if Bella was coming since it seemed obvious that the two wanted to be alone.

When Kagome had left them, they both looked at each other.

"What are you thinking about," Edward asked caressing Bella's cheek.

Bella held back the desire to shiver, though whether it was from her boyfriend's ice cold hand or the heat she felt surface throughout her body she knew not.

"How much I wanna kiss you right now," she whispered.

Edward leaned in closer their lips touching softly, a warmth filled both of them.

Edward was the one to pull back.

"You should get some sleep, I'll watch over you both," he said.

How badly he wanted her.

Her scent was thick in the air and as perverted and creepy as it may sound. The scent of her coming heat cycle got him hard.

Bella nodded though reluctantly.

She wanted so badly to stay in Edward's arms and just feel him close, but she knew how he scent affected him, so grudgingly she rose from her place on the ground walking slowly towards the tent.

She stopped in front of the tent, turning to whisper a "G'night," before going into the tent, zipping it close. Edward continued to sit by the fire longing to go and be with Bella, or at least be close to her, but he was sure that Kagome wouldn't appreciate him inside their tent while they slept.

* * *

_**To Be Continued. Review, thinking about basing a chapter off a fruit any suggestions?**_


	7. Forbidden Fruit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward & Kagome just chilling for now

**Edited**

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

_The Forbidden Fruit_**  
**

* * *

Watching them both and how they acted around each other on their camping trip, it was like a game of prey and predator, which kind of made her want to laugh considering what Edward was. There was still some getting used to with the whole my friend's boyfriend is a vampire thing. Their relationship reminded her of something she had read in her uncle's bible one weekend when she was at their house. It was like Eve and the forbidden fruit.

'_Bella is like the forbidden fruit that Edward wants to take a bite out of and at the same time keep it forever.'_

Maybe the kamis worked in weird ways but maybe she was never meant to be normal, but also she wasn't made to remain in the past. Maybe she was meant to watch this love story before her unfold.

_'If Bella is forbidden, I guess that makes Edward Eve.'_

Kagome giggled as she imagined Edward with long flowing hair blonde hair and a woman's body prancing around naked without knowledge of her own nakedness. Though she had to say they didn't really seem like the ones you would picture together.

Bella was different, she was like the teens who were too cool and pretty to be a hardcore goths, but still held that goth-like air about them that said "fuck off." _'How the people of Forks never see it is beyond me.'_ She is like type who would most likely become an independent , hardworking, and successful woman later on in life; ends up marrying at thirty and have two point five kids and retires early but not before putting money to the side for the kids college. Her looks were attractive in their own way...well except that forehead, but no one can be perfect.

While Edward looked like the cool, pretty boy, that you crushed on in high school, but usually ends up with a potbelly when you see him at your high school reunion. He would be married to the head cheerleader who ended up letting herself go after high school. Or at least that's probably what their lives might be like if they were normal, instead Edward is a vampire and Bella is the human in love with him.

She secretly wondered where their love would take them.

Kagome was happy to know that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts. She shuddered at the thought, it was too much like Naraku in her mind. She thought for a second though to maybe ask him if he had ever heard someone else's thoughts while they were having sex nearby.

Like your sitting in your house and you hear your neighbors next door in your mind with the woman probably thinking, _'this dude has a small dick'_ or a soccer mom thinking _'Should I by whole wheat or white bread at the store tomorrow?'_

She shook her head at where her thoughts were going. She needed a life.

* * *

**-o00o- Saturday (**afternoon**) -o00o- **

* * *

"Hey Mr. Swan," Kagome said waving towards Bella's father as he pulled up in his sheriff's vehicle. She picked up the box taking it inside into the kitchen.

Charlie came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Hey, y'all back already," he said, looking relieved to see Bella home.

"Yeah," Bella said leaving out of the room to put the camping gear up where it belonged.

"Oh I almost forgot, I caught and fried some fish earlier today thought you might like it," Kagome said holding out a paper bag with the fried fish.

Charlie smiled taking the bag fish happily. "Thanks this smells good, y'all have a good time," he asked peeking into the bag.

"Yeah it was nice, hopefully me and Bella can go again some other time," Kagome said.

"That sounds nice, Bella needs more friends," Charlie said more to himself than her. "But thanks for taking her out," he said.

"No problem, we had fun, but I should probably get going I hear Edward plans on taking Bella to his play baseball with his family," she said.

Charlie blinked, "Bella, Edward, baseball? Doesn't sound like my Bells at all."

"Yeah well I think it will be good for her, I played a couple of sports myself so I know." Kagome said.

"Really, what'ya play," he asked leaning against the counter.

"Track and field, and some volleyball in my freshmen and sophomore year, but I played a little soccer to help my brother back in middle school."

"Oh well I'm a football man myself, love football. Bella and me used to watch it together when she was younger, even had her own little jersey. she was the cutest thing the jersey had—"

"Hey let's not go bringing up that old thing," Bella said cutting her father off before he started talking about the embarrassing jersey she used to wear when she was younger and came to visit Charlie in the summers. There was only one person who knew about that shirt and that was Jake, she would hate for someone else to know.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school, good luck with your game Bella hope you hit a home run. Hope you enjoy the fish Mr. Swan," Kagome said heading out the door.

"Bye," they father and daughter said in unison.

Kagome was out of the driveway in less that three minutes cruising down the road towards her apartment. She could have face palmed when she turned on the radio, _Like a vampire by Cartien Maxwell_, blasted throughout her little car.

* * *

_**TBC. Review tell me what you think! I really love the song Like a vampire by Cartien Maxwell.**_


	8. Sadistic Vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward & Kagome just chilling for now

**A/N:** So an anonymous reviewer said that Kagome seems to be coming of as more of a side character so I'm gonna try and step up as best as I can. Not really good with battle scenes.

**Okay so I edited this chapter and I might edit some other chapters as well.**

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

Bella couldn't help but feel scared the fuck out of her mind, so she called the only person she had felt comfortable with this past couple of weeks. _Kagome Higuirashi._

She was quite surprised however when Carlisle opened the door only to reveal Kagome, whom she had called only ten minutes ago.

Kagome rushed over towards her. "Are you okay, what happened," her voice had a protective tone to it.

When Bella had called her saying she was in danger she had been buying some snacks from the gas station near her apartment. She had pushed it to the metal to get over to the Cullen's house to help out her new friend.

"I'm…..okay," Bella said hesitantly, still a little frazzled by everything happening so quickly.

Carlisle answered instead. "We ran into some nomadic vampire, one of whom caught Bella's scent and is a sadistic tracker. Edward, Rosalie and Emmet are trying to get him off of her trail. Alice and Jasper are supposed to be taking her to a hotel now in Phoenix, so y'all should probably be moving."

His lips were set in a frown not sure what to make of the human. Edward had told them a little about the girl but not by much. Only that she wasn't normal.

"Alright, I'm coming with," Kagome said, Carlisle looked ready to say no, but the girl's eye blazed with a fire he had seen in few humans screaming she wouldn't back down or go silently.

Carlisle relented realizing this wasn't the time to handle such matters, especially when Bella's life was in danger. "Fine but move it," he bit out, moving quickly into their garage.

Kagome and Bella followed Carlisle into the garage, climbing into the back of the car with Japer and Alice in the front. They buckled up as Alice sped out of the garage down the road.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Seeing Alice's powers in action at the hotel, it was not what she expected. Unfortunately when she felt Bella's aura moving away from the hotel it too late, but she still hurried after her, sure that Alice and Jasper would eventually figure out they were gone.

Bella had a good ten minute lead on her but she soon found her aura leading into a dance studio only to see Bella get thrown into glass. James had lifted Bella up a good two inches off of the ground and was about to take a bite. Kagome reacted throwing a bolt of her energy his way sending him flying. But it also sent Bella flying in the opposite direction.

However he recovered quickly "You bitch," he growled out and was soon trying to come after her. But Edward came out of no where and was quick throwing him back. They snarled and growled wrestling for a bit, trading blow for blow at what seemed like the speed of light. Kagome was reminded of something similar back in the feudal era; watching Sesshoumaru move at lighting speeds disposing of his enemies with precise and deadly movements. She broke form her thoughts when Edward was suddenly thrown across the room into the adjoining room.

She managed to evade the first attack from him

However James was moved even faster than she had anticipated and neither she nor her powers could react in time as hand shot out back handing her across the room. She hit the wall with a sickening thud, before falling to the ground. She bit her lip to hold back her silent scream. Jame's eyes closed briefly as he inhaled the scent of her blood, smiling.

James stalked over towards her like a true predator his eyes with a sadistic gleam that promised pain.

"Now I'm really gonna fuck you up," he growled out.

She attempted to rise or to call forth her powers but she was too delirious from being thrown into the wall to call forth her powers let alone move. James was quick pushing his foot into her chest. This time she did scream.

"Ahh," she screamed in agony feeling her ribs give way under the pressure of the sick vampires foot. Then his foot was off her chest, but the pain was still there, although for a second she thought maybe Kami-sama had given her relief. _They hadn't._

"That feels good doesn't, how about this," he said all the while his foot came down hard stepping on her arm with a gleeful look on his face; relishing in her cries of pain. His foot turned side to side treating her hand as if it were a bug, predestined to be squashed by him. _Forgive me little insects I squashed in the past._ The pressure began to increas and she was sure that he would make sure to break her arm into tiny little pieces just for the hell of it.

Just as she was ready to pray to the Kamis relief came.

The pressure on her arm dissapeared. As she turned rolled to the side she could see that Edward had been the one to save her. He had managed to knock James back and they traded a few more blows before James retreated, only to then move towards Bella.

Kagome breath started coming out hazardous pants now. She felt a gut-wrenching pain when her lungs exhaled and inhaled. Her broken ribs had mostly likely punctured them. Never had she ever thought this is how it would end for her. Yet a part of her screamed she had to live.

She felt a pressure in her skull, her eyesight getting hazy. She realized then that she was losing a lot of blood. The last thing she saw was Bella being thrown into glass and her being bitten by James, as well as the rest of the Cullen family showing up like the cavalry had just arrived. And for some reason that thought brought an unexpected pained smile to her lips.

"T-thank the kamis" she said before blacking out.

* * *

When she woke she was in a car, her head lolled to the side and she saw Bella passed out. She could feel the rumble of the engine as it sped down the road. She groaned at the pressure at the back of her skull.

_Where the hell am I?_

"Ms. Higuirashi can you hear me it's me Edward's dad, don't worry we'll be back in Forks soon and we'll get you to a hospital," he said worry evident in his voice.

Caralisle was worried, the girl's wounds were extensive. _She might not make it._ It would mean he would have to change her

_Edward's dad._

Thoughts flitted through her head. A blonde, young man. Yes she remembered and suddenly Kagome's mind seemed to be a little clearer.

"N-no" her chest really hurt, then she remembered James and what he had done to her.

"No hospitals," she could not go to a hospital, neither her uncle or her mother could find out about this.

Carlisle's eyes widened. S_he must be really delirious if she is thinking she doesn't need a hospital._

"Take me somewhere private," her voice broke a little, closing her eyes from the pressure on her head.

"You need a hospital," he grounded out trying to make her understand the urgency of her current state of health.

"I-I can heal myself, ju-just somewhere private—" were her last words before she blacked out again.

* * *

When she woke again it was to a bright ass fuck light. Kagome blinked rapidly making an attempt to look around her but groan instead at the pain, a dull throb in the back of her skull, though it soon lessened after a minute. She finally looked around the room she was in, it looked like a hospital and she cursed fumbling to rise.

But her body didn't respond quick enough.

The door opened to her left and in strode a man with blonde hair, dressed quite casually for a doctor.

Then recognition set in and she realized who it was.

It was Edward's father…Carlisle if she remembered right.

"I said no hospitals," she growled out trying to get out of the hospital bed.

"There's no need to panic your not in a hospital, your in my home," Carlisle said, pushing her back down gently.

Kagome stopped moving, looking around her again. Now that she looked around more she realized that indeed it wasn't a hospital room. It was more or so a study of sorts, that happened to have a hospital bed smack dab in the middle of it and of course the damn bright light above her.

"_Kami ni kasha,"_ she said reverting back to her native tongue. **(**_**Thank the gods**_**).**

"Ha ha, I may just have to believe in these gods of yours after what I have just witnessed in the last couple of hours." His laugh sent shivers down her spine at its pleasantness.

Her eyes widened looking at him. "You understood me." She was shocked to say the least, switching back to English.

"_Hai shikashi, sukoshidake_," he replied back to her in her native tongue. **(**_**Yes, but only a little).**_

"Oh, well ummm thanks…you know for not taking me to the hospital," she said.

Carlisle nodded. "I'm guessing it has something to do with what I just witnessed in these last couple of hours."

She nodded. "My family—they don't know—nor do I wish to tell them."

"Do not fret I won't be telling anybody."

Carlisle could understand and asked nothing further on the matter. Instead he put some X-rays up on a board, flipping a switch that lit up the picture showing the X-rays to her. He whistled even though he had looked over them several times already since having them done.

"It's quite something how fast you healed I mean. It is quite fast although not as fast as our own but still pretty impressive for being a human; especially considering you had six broken ribs, your ulna and radius shattered, your lung had been punctured as well. However it all healed quite nicely in mere hours. Though you also seemed to have suffered from a concussion, though considering the force with which James threw you it is not surprising, but you seemed to have recovered from that as well." Though Carlisle cast a quick perceptive glance at her face, before looking back at the X-rays.

Kagome nodded, not even batting an eyelash at the X-rays. She had had worse injuries in the feudal era. Her whole side bitten into by Mistress Centipede, broken legs—hell even a hole straight through her chest.

"The good thing is there are very miniscule scarring that you probably wouldn't be able to see with out enhanced eyesight," he commented happily, but it didn't make her happy instead it sent a pang through her heart.

'_Just like the scars from the feudal era.'_ Her fingers clenched at the thought unconsciously. She used to hate whenever she looked in the mirror and didn't see the scars that once littered her whole body. It was the ultimate rejection of all that she had done in the feudal era.

"So then I should be good to move." she asked sounding hopeful. However Carlisle shook his head in the negative.

"The medicine I gave you makes your limbs like jelly, if you try moving right now, you only end up lying flat on your face," he said with a wry smile at the thought.

She pouted before her eyes sharpened, "How's Bella, I saw her get bitten, is she alright...is she...?".

Carlisle sighed. "She's stable in the hospital…and yes she is still human. Edward sucked out the venom. She hasn't woken up yet probably won't for the rest of the day. Edward's with her though," he answered softly.

"That's good to hear." She felt great relief hearing that. "What time is it." she asked not really feeling like moving her head anymore.

"It's four in the morning. It's Monday now," he said quietly.

"Oh good, so when do these drugs wear off?" She didn't want to miss school and have someone suspect anything. Not that people in this town really would. People in this town seemed to be really naive to everything.

Carlisle brow rose. "Probably in thirty minutes, but I wouldn't recommend driving, though I'm sure Emmet won't mind giving you a ride home." Kagome nodded feeling a little out of it.

"Good, then I can still go to school. Don't need anyone wondering about me." Carlisle wanted to protest that she needed sleep but then had to admit he had just told her that all of her wounds were healed. Therefore there really was no need for her to rest.

"Alright, well you should get some rest then, I'll have Emmet take you home when the drugs wear off." Carlisle moved closer pulling the thin cotton blanket up to her chin. She nodded soon falling into the land of dreams.

Carlisle left out of the room heading downstairs where the rest of his family were. He honestly was intrigued by the girl's powers and whatever she was. He had always wanted to help others, but there was a part of him that loved to explore new things, especially when it was something as gifted as the girl upstairs.

As he came down into the living room. His eyes met their questioning gazes even though they all had heard them speaking they still wanted confirmation from patriarch of their family. "She's fine."

Emmet and Rosalie let out a sigh of relief. They girl had grown on them both with her refreshing and upbeat personality. They had been furious when they had seen what had happened to the Asian girl. Emmet had made sure to rip a couple of limbs off of James who dared to hurt her. He had been a little upset that Alice had gotten the privilege of tearing the sick fuck's head off. Rosalie put a comforting hand on her mate's knee, feeling just the same as he.

Alice had gone outside with Jasper who was suffering from the effects of Kagome's refreshing scent. Being a vegetarian was still very new to him.

Carlisle could only hope that no more danger would come from this incident, but a nagging feeling told him this wouldn't be the end of it all.

Esme silently prayed that her family would be okay.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	9. Prom Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward & Kagome just chilling for now

**A/N:** So someone asked the color of her eyes whether it was blue or brown, well I decided on blue, cause Bella already has doe brown eyes. I tried to capture Angela's personality just right, not sure if I got it ;P

**Edited!**

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

**Prom Night**

Her sweet moment on the dance floor outside with Edward was by far her happiest moment of living. Just being in his arms felt so right. So perfect. Even when the slow song came to an end and the music got wild.

She couldn't think of a better place to be. She sat in a chair off to the side with a drink in her hand looking at all of her friends she had made in so little time have tons of fun, glad to have met them all. _Even Jessica_.

Her chocolate brown eyes searched through the crowd almost choking on her drink at the sight of her newest friend and confidant squished in between Tyler Crowley and Peter Corntop from her second period, while they did some awkward dance moves.

The look on her face was obviously one of great annoyance and felt bad for her, especially when one tried to do the running man. And yet her friend still looked beautiful, even if she hadn't tried that hard, more so Alice had gotten to her when she had told her friend the dress was pink.

She crinkled her nose remembering when she first saw her friend's room, pink was everywhere.

Kagome was dressed in a pink dress, with thin spaghetti straps that criss-crossed across her neck. The dress had a large plunge in the front that went down to her belly button, showing off the swell of her breasts, it showed off a lot of skin considering the dress was also backless and had a slit that came up to her hips.

The dress seemed more made for a model, but Kagome managed to wear it well with the help of seven inch pink stilettos. How her friend walked in those she would never know. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate bun held together with several porcelain clips centering around a pink flower.

She wondered where Alice always got this stuff from, but knew not to ask her free-spirited future-seeing vampire friend.

Eric and Angela were dancing awkwardly as well, although their shyness around each other was the reason for their awkward dancing. While Jessica and Mike seemed happy with each other or maybe just content for right now, she wasn't all too sure.

Her thought process left her when Edward returned.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I was happy to see my cousin having a blast. Angela had smiled and waved my way before going back to dancing.

I'm just thankful to have gotten away from Tyler and Peter.

I felt the minuscule hairs on my arm raise, shivering a little when a light breeze passed by. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to take away the chill with a little friction, but it didn't really help.

'_Damn you Alice for finding my weakness.'_

I really hadn't planned on going to prom in the dress I am currently wearing, instead I had been planning on just wearing a nice silk blouse with an ankle length skirt. Unfortunately when Alice found out she took over, only managing to convince me because she told me the dress was pink. _'I should have known not to trust her.'_

The dress didn't leave anything to imagination and the shoes Alice made me wear hurt my feet almost as much as the time when I had been standing in the stomach acid of the demon's belly with Inuyasha.

"Kagome," I looked up at my name being called to see my cousin coming over looking exhausted.

"Hey Ang, so you and Eric seem to be having lots of fun," she said with a little wink.

Angela blushed. "Yeah well, its….um…yeah well—" she just shut up and sat in the chair next to me.

Angela couldn't help but be wowed by her cousin's outfit. Even the light makeup she wore helped to emphasize her bright blue eyes, molding well with her Asian features.

"Well you two look cute together," Angela felt elated when her cousin said that.

"Really, we don't look weird together you know because of my height," Angela asked, her self-conscious side coming out a little.

"No way, y'all look perfect together," Kagome said stopping her cousin insecurities before they ran wild.

Angela bit her lip not so sure, but thankful for Kagome's nice words. "Thanks, I guess you know still a little worried were not right for each other, but never mind that, how are you," she asked.

"Okay, feet are kind of sore so I may go home early, plus I kind of want to plan a little surprise for your father this weekend," I said sending her a small smile. I felt kind of bad because I hadn't been spending a lot of time with them, so I had come up with a little idea on how to make up for it.

Angela was curious now, "What kind of surprise?"

"Can't say it right now you'll just have to wait till this weekend, but I'm sure your father will be happy," I told her.

Angela pouted wanting to know, but knew she would have to wait and see.

I chatted with Angela for another ten minutes before she was whisked away back onto the dance floor. I left when I noticed Peter from before making a beeline towards me. I shuddered at the thought of dancing with him again. I made my way away from the prom heading towards the student parking lot heading towards my car, which thanks to Emmet had been repainted last week, so it was now a nice shiny yellow that Alice approved of.

I was quite surprised however to see a tan boy standing near the trees looking at the prom from afar. I followed his line of sight which led to Bella and Edward on the dance floor, well more like Edward lifting Bella up since her leg was broken.

I looked back at the boy, suddenly my memory clicked remembering who he was now. Jacob. Yes that was his name, then I saw two others behind him and knew it was Embry and Quil. I took notice of near they were to my car and had an excuse to go over and talk to them.

I walked towards them when I was a few feet away I called out the boy's name.

"Hey Jacob." the boy looked her way.

**XXXXXXXX Regular P.O.V. XXXXXXXXXX**

Jacob had heard about the prom and Quil had told them they were going to go check it out.

Of course seeing his childhood crush on the dance floor with a Cullen wasn't exactly something he had wanted to see.

"Hey Jacob," a girl's voice called his name. Him and his friends turned in the direction of the soft voice. His eyes had almost popped out at the sight before him.

It was the Asian girl from the beach, Kagome if he remembered correctly, only instead of covered up in his friend Embry's jacket she stood there in a very revealing pink dress. He was sure by the awkward cough from his right that Embry was just as stunned as he was.

The moon light shined directly on her making her seem like a beautiful fairy._ A very well-endowed fairy._

He realized they had been caught snooping and decided he might as well speak. "Hey Kagome.

"Hey I knew it was you, so what are all of you doing here," she asked with a pretty smile on her face that he couldn't resist.

"Umm just you know seeing what prom is like," his excuse was lame, but it was kind of the truth. Truthfully he had heard about Bella's injury, but hadn't had any time to visit so he thought maybe he could see her before she went to prom, but apparently she left earlier to go get ready with friends.

Embry didn't know what to think. Sure the girls on the rez were cute, but she was just enchanting. He was afraid to look anywhere but her face, lest he get caught staring at the lush swell of her breast or her long legs that went on for mile, which were accentuated by the large slit going up to her mid-thigh. _'Is this what girl's wore to prom? _

__No he had seen what the other girls wore and none wore nothing like it, let alone could pull of the look.

"Oh and here I thought you might be spying on a certain girl," she said teasingly. All three boys froze, before they all started laughing awkwardly.

"Ha..ha..no, no spying here just curious, but umm what are you doing here shouldn't you be inside with your date having some fun."

One of Kagome perfectly arched eyebrows rose. "Actually I'm going home," she pointed towards her car that was about six feet away. "Plus I didn't come with anybody."

All three boys were shocked to say the least, to the point that their jaws actually dropped a little, before they recovered.

"Your kidding are the boys at this school blind, how could they not ask out such a fine looking babe such as yourself," it was Quil who spoke this time. He was still as always obviously the outspoken one of the bunch.

Kagome shook her head lightly.

"Oh no it's not cause they didn't ask, I can assure you they did...lots...they just weren't my type," she said.

Quil grinned, "Oh and what is your type?"

Kagome smiled, a little twinkle sparkling in her eye. "Well he would have to be tall or at least taller than me, strong, preferably long hair, and maybe a little tan," two of the dudes standing before her matched the description, but honestly she was thinking about her friend Kouga. Sure she had turned him down, but she wasn't blind to his sexiness either. _He was a girl's wet dream._

"Oh really," Quil said practically cheesing.

"Really, well I guess I'll leave you to your spying, though I'd probably recommend being a little more inconspicuous, if it were someone else they might have thought you all were some crazy stalkers," Kagome said, before walking off towards her car.

Her hip unconsciously swinging from side to side, drawing all three guys attention, before Jacob realized what she had said and yelled after her that they weren't spying. She laughed sending them a backwards wave.

"Sure you weren't, just like you all weren't just staring at my ass," she said jokingly, not seeing the look of shock pass over the three boys face, before they flushed at being caught.

Kagome got into her car, before starting the engine leaving out of the school parking lot, heading towards her home.

**XXXXXXXX Kagome's apartment XXXXXXXXXXXX**

She giggled as a pair of strong arms lifted her up into the air twirling her in a circle before setting her back down on the carpet.

She had come home only to be greeted by the rest of the Cullen children in her house with a little prom of their own set up. She couldn't even be mad, as Emmet had swung her up into his arms.

Her stilettos had been discarded near the front door. Rosalie and Alice were dancing with Jasper doing some form of the tango between the two of them.

"This is much better than the prom at Forks isn't" Emmet was grinning as he danced with Kagome twirling her at least before Rosalie stole her away to dance with her causing him to pout.

But Kagome's answer brought his smile back, "much better."

They danced and had a blast for another hour before they decided to take a break, plus Kagome didn't want her landlord coming up to complain about the volume.

Alice and Jasper left saying they planned to head over to the prom to see how Bella and Edward were doing.

Rosalie camped out in Emmet's arms on the sofa, while Kagome left to go take a quick shower and change out of the nice dress.

She bathed and put on a pair of pajama short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was still kept up in a bun with all of the intricate stuff in it. When she walked into her living room Rosalie and Emmet were gazing lovingly at each other. Though they were quick to turn their attention back towards her. She watched as they separated Rosalie patting the spot in between them. Her feet moved on their own across the room she sat in between them.

Rosalie began to pull out the clips in her hair setting them on the little end table near the couch. Emmet just stared at his mate looking quite amused.

Kagome was about to asked what was wrong, when Rosalie answered.

"Temptation."

Her eyes widened in understanding, she had been baring her neck all night. She probably was like a tease to the right now.

"Sorry."

"Ha, don't be it not your fault."

She sat still as Rosalie removed the sakura blossom from her hair setting it on the end table. Her long hair came down like an ebony waterfall. Emmet gingerly picked up one of her tresses skimming his finger over it, before releasing it, molding with the rest of her hair.

Soft melodic music was playing now, Kagome leaned her head on Rosalie's shoulder. The music lulled her to sleep within minutes. Though she could feel someone picking her up and putting her in her bed. She cuddled into the warmth.

"She looks like a sweet cherub," Rosalie whispered.

"You're my angel," Emmet whispered, pulling his mate against his chest.

She giggled softly. "She's too innocent to be involved with us." She felt the same about Bella, she didn't want the girl to be harmed, but knew in her heart that her brother wouldn't give up Bella so easily.

"It will be hard to stay away," Emmet whispered softly. Rosalie couldn't agree more. It was like the girl drew you in and kept you feeling refreshed that you didn't want to ever leave. Rosalie pulled the covers up around the girl before they both left out the room, the door closing with a soft click.

They quickly moved about the room cleaning up the decorations, turning off the music, before departing for their own house.

* * *

_**Saturday Morning**_

Kagome rubbed her eyes as her feet padded across the carpet into the kitchen. Her toes instinctively curled at the cold linoleum. She hated that the floors in America weren't heated like they were back in Japan.

She walked over towards the fridge, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. There on the fridge was a note and a picture stuck under a magnet.

She pouted before pulling off the magnet taking the note and picture down, before placing the magnet back on the fridge.

She studied the picture. It was from last night she could tell, she was holding her pink stuffed bunny with a little drool on the side of her face, with Emmet and Rosalie smiling.

She looked at the note. _'Cute Bunny'_

She could tell it was Emmet's handwriting. "That idiot."

She thought to throw it away, but decided not to, instead she headed back towards her room, pulling a shoe box from the top of her closet. She placed the picture and note in there alongside the picture of her family before placing the box back in her closet.

She went back in the kitchen and fried up some bacon and eggs. She turned off the stove when she was done setting the food on the table. She pulled out her schedule looking over what she had to do today.

_1. Eat and Shower_

_2. Get dressed_

_3. Call and ask Alice for help_

_4. Go shopping_

_ for surprise to pan out_

She put a check mark by number one, she would get dressed after she ate. She was sure that Alice would be willing to help. She only hoped that the shopping wouldn't go long but considering Alice it most likely would. The waiting part would probably be the hardest thing to do on the list.

She scarffed down the rest of her food, before heading back into her room to get dressed. Hopefully her surprise for her uncle would go well.

* * *

**TBC. Hope you enjoyed it, review tell me what you think! Who thinks they can guess what the surprise is?**


	10. Sunday Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward & Kagome **(Thinking about a pairing)**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long!

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

"Okay you can do this Kagome."

She patted down a strand of hair that was determined to ruin her big surprise. She puffed up her cheeks when the hair looked like it would come out of place again but instead it stood still.

She did a once over of herself in her drop-down mirror. She was wearing a sea blue stain dress that came to her knees tied in with white sandal high heels. It had taken most of yesterday to settle on the outfit, but then she knew that it was likely to happen since she went shopping with Alice.

She had several bangles on one arm and a small silver watch on her other. She had allowed Alice to do her hair for her the occasion. Alice had managed to put her hair into an intricate bun again with some hair out in the back as well.

She reached over into the passenger seat grapping her white shawl and purse before exiting her car. She glanced down at her watch.** _9:01 a.m._**

_Good don't want to be late._

Kagome's heel click clacked against the pavement as she made her way toward a large white building. She hesitated outside of the door, she could see her reflection in the mirror. The words 'Welcome' printed on the glass in nice bold white letters.

_Kami-sama forgive me._

She opened the door where she was greeted by two old ladies.

"Good Morning and thank you for fellowshipping at Forks Chapel on today."

"Good Morning."

She accepted the pamphlet they offered before following their directions into the sanctuary.

Thankfully the choir was still singing and her uncle had begun to preach just yet. She had done a little research on how these things went. _Singing, followed by prayer, then tithes and offering, before the preaching of the word._

She saw Angela and her brother sitting in the second row towards the front as she came down the ramp, while her aunt was singing in the choir. She smiled and slipped into the last pew. She hoped her uncle would be delighted with her surprise.

Even if he didn't speak of it, she knew that he wished for her to attend. Of course it was hard when she had been to the world of the dead._ And there was definitely no singing angels or shiny pearly gates, then again she had gone to the underworld for demons so who knew what humans got to experience in the afterlife. Oh what would her grandpa or her mamma say if she saw her now in church._

She turned from her cynical thoughts. This was supposed to be a day for being open-minded and putting a smile on her uncle's face.

Still her hands twisted together in nervousness, hoping she didn't do anything embarrassing.

* * *

**TBC. It was pretty short but I'm feel like I'm entering a hole of writer's block. I'll try to update but with school starting next week I have to get focused for my senior year. Review. **


	11. Notice

**A/N:** Sorry this is not an update. With my senior year starting in two days I realize I'll will be pretty stacked and that I have a couple of stories in process, so I have set up a poll on my profile so that my fans can vote on which story I should focus on more. I'll close the poll on Wednsday, so vote quickly.


	12. Summer pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward & Kagome **(Thinking about a pairing)**

**A/N:** Okay so I just hate that in Twilight it skips over the whole summer so I made this. Sorry to my fans I will try to update at least once a month. Might post some random oneshots on fanfic to fill the void for my other stories.

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

**Summer**

_**June**_

'_So hot.'_

Kagome groaned from her position laying on the smooth rock. The air was humid and stuffy. She was regretting asking mother nature for it to stop raining because now she felt all sticky and uncomfortable.

Joshua and Isaac playful laughter reached her ears. They were swimming with her uncle in the ocean while her aunt and Angela had camped out on the beach under the umbrella. Eric was talking with them, most likely trying to make a good impression with her aunt.

She silently wished him good luck.

'Kagome come swim!' Both her twin cousins yelled for her to come. She sighed rising from her supine position. But seeing them shivering in the water made her grimace.

'No thanks—I am really quite comfortable right here—maybe later.'

'Aww your no fun cuz.'Both boys pouted before going back to splashing and horsing around.

Kagome shook her head at their playful selves. Angela had warned her before they came to the beach that the twins were extremely mischievous and were not to be trusted—especially in the water.

She was bored. She was having lunch back at her uncle's place in about an hour or two, where Angela would no doubt have her try some more of her tofu food. She thought about the people she could call or hang out with afterwards since today was bible study for her family.

_Bella was visiting her mother in Florida, so she wouldn't be back for two weeks. Emmet and Rosalie weren't coming back till tomorrow from their trip to Canada. Carlisle was working at the hospital. Esme had said she could come on any time to try some of her cooking; that she made but couldn't eat. Alice had gone on a trip somewhere in the Midwest and would be back tonight. Jasper was staying at the house till Alice got back. _

_I guess that means chilling out with Esme and Jasper. _

A little shiver went down her spine when she thought of the blonde with his smooth southern drawl. Alice told her that it happens to all the girls he meets, including when Alice herself had first met her mate.

"Kagome, come look at this latest trend topic," her aunt waved a little magazine she had in her hand.

"Coming."

Kagome moved off the rock, fixing her tiny booty shorts that had molded themselves to her behind. She stretched a little before heading towards her aunt. She wiggled her bare feet at the feel of the hot sand in between her toes.

She stopped in front of her aunt, while her aunt smiled handing her the magazine.

"Look at that sweetie, talk about a hunk." Her aunt winked at her.

"Mom." Angela said embarrassed. Eric laughed a little while Kagome smiled before looking down at the magazine.

Her smile vanished almost instantly and her eyes dimmed. Before her family or Eric could suspect anything the look was gone and she sent them a bright smile.

"Yeah he's a hunk alright." She handed the magazine back to her aunt.

"See Angy, your mom's still got a eye for men, how do you think I found your father."

Everyone laughed, while Kagome walked away back towards her rock. The picture and the words stuck in her head, repeating over and over again.

"_Business Tycoon, Kouga Ōkami heads back to Forks to find his roots."_

* * *

_**TBC. Review.**_


	13. Im so sorry

**Gomenasai to all my fans. My internet is down at home so I won't be able to post till my aunt gets it back. I'll try to update when I go to the library, don't know when I'll be able to make time but I'll try.**

**Sincerely,**

** Lovely Lady MarMar**


	14. Summer pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward & Kagome **(Thinking about a pairing)**

**A/N:** Okay so I just hate that in Twilight it skips over the whole summer so I made this. Sorry to my fans I will try to update at least once a month. Might post some random oneshots on fanfic to fill the void for my other stories. Sorry its so short!

**_"Japanese speaking"_**

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-o00o-**

* * *

**Summer**

_**June (3 Days later)**_

_'The first derivative of f(x) = x 3 + ax 2 + bx + c is given by_

_f '(x) = 3 x 2 + 2 a x + b_

_Which is a quadratic function. The points at which f '(x) is equal to zero are found by solving the quadratic equation_

_3 x 2 + 2 a x + b = 0'_

Kagome let out a little exasperated moan, leaning back in her swirly computer chair. Her chair making its usual squeak squeak when she leaned father back, before recoiling back up as to not get to comfortable.

_'Calculus is truly evil!'_

She made a little beat with her pencil fooling around with it for a minute, using her keyboard as the drum. Till she realize she had a bazillion random numbers and letters entered in the answer slot on the web page. She hit the back space keys erasing the jumbled numbers and letters.

_'No more fooling around Kagome focus!'_

* * *

**Kagome P.O.V**

* * *

After ten hours of trying to focus my mind is done for. I really do try my best to do little math warm ups, so I don't forget anything for the next school year.

_"Brain Dumps", _my old math teacher called it. But this is just ridiculous.

_'Math shouldn't have letters and squiggly lines in it.'_

"..You make me feel like I've been locked out of-" Bruno Mars filled the tense silence. Realizing it was my phone I stopped what would have been a killer little jam session to answer it.

_'Thank Kami something to take my mind off of math!'_

Happily leaving my computer with all of its complex numbers and equations. Reaching over to grab my phone, glancing briefly at the caller i.d. _'Oh its Mom'_ I pressed the green answer button.

_**"Mushi mushi, Kagome speaking."**_

_**"Hello sweetie, I hope I'm not disturbing you."**_

**_"No mamma, not doing anything special."_**

**_"Oh well I just called to check up on you. I wish you were here."_**

**_"Me too, but I know how costly trips back-and-forth are."_**

**_"Oh honey you know no expense it too great for me to pay when it comes to my little girl."_**

**_"Thanks mamma, but you still have Souta to take care of and it really is for the better. This way I can stay focused on my schooling. Plus talking with you is a a relief from reviewing some stupid math prob-"_**

_-Click-_

"Sorry your call has been disconnected."

I looked at the phone for a moment. Shocked and pouting.

'_She hung up on me! Mom you're so mean!'_

"Figures she just wants to torture me. Now I'll have to do those dreaded math problems."

Mom had been the real backer when it came to me doing my work, so really I shouldn't be that surprised, but still to hang up before saying goodbye, that's just harsh. As I looked back at the ominous computer screen I couldn't help but grimace at the sight of the math problems.

**Ding Dong.**

I practically jumped up from my chair, rushing towards the front door.

_Yes a distraction...except it wasn't really, just the pizza delivery man from Dominos._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

"Here you go, keep the change, twenty dollars."

The delivery boy was about to give her her change but she shook her head saying he could keep it. The guy was sweating from the intense heat of the summer, one reason why she chose to work on math today instead of doing her usual 5k jog in the morning.

"Thanks."

The pizza guy smiled, rushing off down the stairs towards his car with the five dollar tip.

Kagome whistled a little tune closing the door. Her feet shuffled against the floor as made her way into her little kitchen placing her pizza on the kitchen counter. When she opened the box her face was met with a little steam and the delicious aroma of her cheesy veggie pizza.

The cheese on her pizza practically melted in her mouth. The pizza oil dripped onto her lips a she graciously licked it off loving the taste of pizza on her lips. If it wasn't for her rigorous training that she did every week, she was sure she would have been a fat kid eventually.

Because she had a great love for food. Kami knows those oden shops knew her by name and the supermarket nearest her house got used to her buying lots of ramen. A habit she had from her memories that wouldn't seem to disappear.

But she had done her fair share of crazy, fat-burning stunts during the short summer break they were allotted in Japan to make her life seem more livable and enjoyable, so she retained her slim figure.

_It really is no wonder Japanese schools cut back on summer break, cause when teens get bored they do stupid stuff, like skydiving, or getting drunk. Or like that time I got into a fist fight with four drunks...good times...good times._

"Maybe, I'll go hiking next week. Get some fresh air. Yeah that's just what I need; a break from all this stressful...math."

Kagome muttered to herself, she shuddered at the word math, shuddering at the thought of going back to such mind-boggling problems.

She was happy at the knowledge that she would have to stock up on supplies for the impending hiking trip, since she had used up her other supplies hiking with Bella. So with a little pep in her step she hurried to get ready then she would go to the outdoors store to buy some supplies.

_**Kagome:** 1 **Math: **0_

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	15. Summer pt 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**Lovely LMM:** I can't wait for Christmas! Senior Projects suck big time.

**Words: 3,682**

* * *

**-00-**

**Twilight Priestess**

**-00-**

* * *

**Summer Part 3**

_**June (Next Day)**_

'_Business Tycoon, Kouga Ōkami.'_

Kagome's pinky hovered over the enter key, nibbling on her lip. Honestly she hadn't planned on looking him up, but curiosity had gotten the better of her and before she knew it she had typed in his name.

_'Should I do it? What to_ do?

_Oh screw this!"_

She hit the enter key, several sites came up on search engine and she clicked the first one. _Wikipedia, funny name for a website._

"Kouga Ōkami, 26, successor to Ōkami Industries. A fourth generation business tycoon specializing in weaponry and bio-mechanics. Wow talk about an upgrade from the cave life."

Kagome scrolled down looking skimming through the little bio, it was definitely Kouga or possibly his relative. Kagome remembered Ayame had given birth to her first round of pups a two years before her depature. And apparently it's tradition that all first sons be named Kouga.

_'Talk about getting confused with whose who, especially considering how alike they look.'_

And indeed looking at all four generations, they all looked relatively the same, except their hair was a little different and their styles of dress. She scrolled down to read some more. "The Ōkami family immigrated to the United States well over a hundred and twenty years ago from Japan, to begin a new life in the West. They settled in the mountains of Washington, occasionally traveling to do business in New York." The more she read, the more it seemed just like her old pal, especially the part about them moving into the mountainous region of Forks. However there was one thing that she was concerned about the more she read over the information and that was because she saw no pictures of Ayame. Or anything about the wives of the Ōkami family.

'_I wonder why it doesn't name any of their spouses. Ayame's name should be in here somewhere. I wonder if~'_

**Ding Dong.**

Kagome jumped a little at the sound of the doorbell echoing throughout the apartment. _Who could that be? _Just imagine her surprise when she opened the door only to find Edward on the other side holding a bag that smelled tasty.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

Edward almost laughed at the sight of Kagome's pajamas, but held it back. Kagome moved out-of-the-way motioning for him to come in. Edward inclined his head in thanks, walking into her apartment heading straight for the kitchen. Kagome closed the door following after him curious.

"So what's up? Something happen to Bella~"

"No nothings wrong. Esme thought you might be a bit lonely and asked me to bring you some food she cooked, since you know...we can't eat."

"Oh." Kagome nodded her head in understanding, as Edward took a bowl out of the bag. She took the Rubbermaid Tupperware from his outstretched hands placing it on the counter. She could tell by the smell surrounding the bowl it was definitely Esme's spicy baked casserole.

"Well tell Esme I said thanks and that I really liked her lemon fish salad last week."

"I will...so um what have you been up to lately?"

Edward felt really awkward now and her kitchen seemed really small at the moment. He still wasn't all that comfortable since he couldn't understand her powers or maybe it was just his the thought of not being able to read her mind that unsettled him. It wasn't like when he was around Bella. Her blood sang for him, called out to him, so he could overlook not hearing her thoughts most of the time, but Kagome she was just another story altogether.

He was also sure that Kagome had yet to tell them something, that she was hiding something important about her.

"Oh nothing big, went to the beach with my cousin and I'm going hiking this weekend. You know normal stuff that teens do in Forks." Kagome shifted from left foot to her right.

"Oh that's sounds nice. I never did get to say thanks, Bella says you saved her from being killed by James, before I got there."

"No prob, you ended up saving me so I should be thanking you."

"I hardly saved you, you were worse off than Bella was."

Kagome shrugged like it was nothing. "I heal fast so I wasn't too worried."

That also piqued his interest. He had seen Kagome's body healing itself on the drive back to Forks, of course he had only seen a few scratched being healed. It wasn't until later that Carlisle explained the full extent of her injuries that the rest of us knew how badly she had been banged up, only for their father to tell them she was healing exponentially fast.

"Still~"

Edward's phone went off, cutting him off and he answered it. "Excuse me Kagome," making his way into the foyer.

While he talked on the phone, she opened the Tupperware licking her lips. She had been right in her assumption. It's Esme's spicy baked casserole. She closed the lid, putting it up in the fridge to eat later. Edward came back looking deep in thought.

"Well I have to get going Alice has something to show me. I hope you enjoy the food."

"Thanks for dropping it off." Edward nodded, letting himself out, the door closing swiftly behind him.

Kagome snorted after a minute. _'What a weirdo.'_

She stretched, she really needed to get out and stop lazing' about in her apartment.

_I could take a nice drive._ With this in mind Kagome went to get change out of her pajamas that had little hamburgers and hot dogs on it.

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

**Thunderbird and Whale Bookstore**

"I know what you mean, but-"

"But nothing, you know I'm gonna beat you on the test tomorrow."

Embry shook his head half-listening to Jacob and Quil bicker, when the bell by the door jingled. All of them looked towards the door instinctively. They were at a loss for words at the sight of the girl. Dark ebony hair had been pulled into two childish-looking pigtails cascading down in large wavy abundance past her butt. She wore a layered ruffle pink skirt and a pink and white polka-dot tube top with a that stopped above her belly button, showing off her Hello Kitty belly button piercing. A little white purse she held in one hand. In her other hand she held a cherry lollipop that she proceeded to lick slowly before popping it back in her mouth crunching on it before throwing the stick in the waste bin by the door.

"Wow talk about old-fashion," Kagome whispered softly to herself as she came to the first shelf, her fingers running along the spines of the books.

Kagome could feel the very aura's of these books. She could sense the hard work the authors had put in to writing them. Feel the very essence of the author's emotions when he or she wrote the book. One of the greatest treasures for the world to behold, books. She bent to look at another book, blowing some of her bangs out of her line of vision.

Her hair had grown a couple more inches. She had been sorely tempted to cut it last year because it made her resemble Kikyo when she looked in the mirror, but she didn't since there was no one to compare her to looking like Kikyo now. _Only she knew of Kikyo, so not even her mother would have understood if she had cut it short. Especially since I had always talked of growing it out since I was a little kid._

"Kagome!" A boy's voice boomed across the small bookstore drawing her attention.

Kagome's body rose to full length, turning to look where she had heard her name being called. Her cheeks dimpled spotting the "stalker trio", as she had dubbed them since prom night. They were like a big ball of fun and an interesting trio to hang around.

"Hey Quil, Jacob, Embry!.What a surprise seeing you guys here. Wow Quil get a little taller did you?"

Kagome remarked, now as she had look up more, considering how short she was to begin with.

Quil flashed her a cute boyish smile. "Yeah my mom says I'll be a giant by the tie I graduate. So how have you been, enjoying summer?"

"Ehh it's okay. I've been a little bored since everyone is about vacationing. So what book are you guys looking for?" Kagome asked.

All three boys looked puzzled for a minute, before Kagome waved her hand motioning to the bookstore they were standing in. She held in her laugh.

"Oh no, my dad's friend runs the place and he asked me to watch the front while he's out for a bit" Jacob replied, "so when your ready to buy just tell me."

Kagome nodded, "Thanks."

"So what are you looking for?" Embry asked, his voice came out so soft she almost missed his question.

"Oh nothing special I just," Kagome paused, "love books. Always looking for new things to read."

She didn't want anyone to know she had hoped to find something to tell her more about Kouga's family so she could find out more of what had transpired since she last saw him, or at least since he moved to America.

"Oh so you're a bookworm, funny didn't take you for one. I would have thought you would have been off doing some of those wild things you told me about before." Quil piped in.

Kagome faked offense, pouting a little.

"What's that supposed to mean? Can't a woman be wild and smart?" Kagome's eyes daring him to say something negative.

Quil let out a shaky laugh, shaking his head.

"No no, I didn't mean it that way, of course you can~I was just saying that~" Jacob's hand clapped Quil on the shoulder.

"Hey why don't you help me with those crates Big Bear said to get."

Quil quirked an eyebrow at him confused, but one pointed look from Jacob got him moving. "Oh~oh yeah those crates, sorry gotta go!" And with that Jacob and Quil fled through a door leading to the back of the bookstore.

Embry couldn't help snickering a little. He turned wanting to talk to Kagome some more only to find her not standing next to him. His eyes darted around, locking on her on the next aisle staring at a book at the end of the book shelf. He walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder, he noticed the book right away. It was one that he had read and did a book report on in sixth grade.

"It's about wolves of the mountains bordering Forks and La Push. They say that huge wolves well over a hundred years ago came over the sea and came to inhabit those mountains. And that our people long ago made a treaty with the men who lived among the wolves in return for their guidance and protection if any intruders came along." Embry remembered how fascinated he had been when he found the book by chance and Big Bear let him borrow it.

Kagome listened to Embry talk some more about the book and more and more convinced that the men who ruled over the wolves were most likely Kouga's clan.

"~They were vicious to anyone who tried to harm the Quileute tribe The wolves were said to be three times the size of regular wolves, faster than any horse and powerful with the strength of fifty men. Not to say there have been any sightings of the wolves or the men that lived among them in over seventy years." He didn't want to scare her after all. Although some of the pictures in the book were quite graphic.

Kagome nodded, she found Embry to be a nice story-teller. He had a nice mellow voice that could put you at ease and make you feel like you were experiencing the story firsthand. If only he were a little more vocal or got some more pitch and bass in his voice.

"Wow that's interesting, well now you've convinced me to get the book." Kagome said picking up the book. She turned only to almost run smack dab into Embry. He caught her before she could collide with him. Kagome head shot towards his face, while Embry looked down at her. Warm brown eyes met clear cerulean ones. A staring contest ensued between the two, but they broke it when Jacob and Quil came back carry two crates of books, both laughing about something.

Kagome immediately distanced herself from him. Embry backing up a little, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Both their faces resembling cherry tomatoes, only mixed with Embry's russet skin his cheeks looked more like a bruised tomato. His dimpled chin flexing.

"Sorry about that." Kagome mumbled.

"S'okay, I shouldn't have stood so close." Embry turned away heading towards the checkout and she followed after him quietly.

Jacob and Quil stopped with their private conversation when they neared.

"Ready to checkout?" He asked like he was a professional cashier.

Kagome nodded placing the book on the counter as she fish her wallet out of her purse.

Jacob rung up the book. "That will be $5.86."

Kagome handed him six crisp dollar bills. Jacob typed it into the cash register, handing her change.

"Thanks. So what have you been up to lately, not stalking Bella anymore I hope."

Quil and Embry bust laughing while Jacob flushed, shaking his head. "No I ha~"

"Oh he's been trying to, but her boyfriend is glued to her side." Quil said, Embry nodded in agreement. "My poor friend Jakey here doesn't even get the chance to talk to her except every once in while."

"Well sometimes good things come to those who wait." She winked at Jacob.

"Yeah right, those two are dating, and Bella and I were just...old childhood friends."

"Sure." Quil said in a sarcastic tone, his brows wiggling. "Friends, but it could be more. Like Cougar Town, love that show." Jacob punched Quil halfheartedly in the arm.

"Shut up Quil." Quil pouted, rubbing his shoulder with a fake wounded expression on his face.

Kagome's eyes became hooded. It was obvious the boys were really close. She didn't exactly approve of love triangles after all she had been in one herself. _Yeah you won Inuyasha's heart, only to lose him in the end. _She let out a little sigh, she really hoped that Jacob, Bella and Edward sorted this out.

"Well just know that the _kamis_ have a way of making everything right."

Jacob's brow furrowed in confusion. "Kamis?"

Kagome cheeks flushed. "Gomen-I mean sorry, Kamis is basically translates to gods. I grew up on a shrine so I am a very spiritual person."

"Oh, okay." Jacob could understand. His people long ago had been called spirit warriors and tradition kept all of his people close to nature.

"Hey wait, isn't your uncle a pastor? Do y'all get into heated debates about your religion?" Quil asked being nosy.

"Quil!" Both Embry and Jacob yelled admonishing him, jabbing him in the shoulder for being so nosy, but Kagome shook her head lightly not at all bothered by the question.

"Not at all, in fact I went to see one of his sermons. We respect each other for our beliefs, not that we haven't had one or two debates about certain things we do for our religion," Kagome explained to Quil who listened interested to know about Kagome's religion.

"Oh, so what is your religion? I mean if you don't mind me asking." He added the last part when his friends shot him a warning look.

"Oh I really don't mind. I was raised in the way of a Shintoist, so Shintosim is my religion, but I'm very open-minded about many religions for many of them stem from the same beliefs and speak of the same endings."

"Woah, so your like a hippy Sh~shintoist?" Quil asked jokingly making a peace sign.

Kagome giggled, "I guess if you look at it that way." They all shared a laugh and they conversed with one another for a few minutes, before she then turned her attention to Jacob.

"I really do hope that you find someone who can return your love wholeheartedly Jacob. Sometimes_ Kami-sama_ leads you to certain people, because they in turn shall lead you to your fated one."

"That sounds mushy, like something you read out of a romance novel." Quil said, "Personally I believe in lovin all the women in the world."

Kagome smirked, "Well you go ahead, but watch some girl will come along and you'll fall for her and she won't even pay your feelings any attention." Kagome flipped out her phone checking the time, before putting it back in her purse.

"Well I better be going have places to go, things to do. Y'all take care now."

"We will." Quil replied. "And you take care of that sexy body."

Kagome winked playfully at him, picking up her book. With a backwards wave she left out of the Thunderbird and Whale bookstore. She walked back towards her car that Emmet had tricked out again. She was sure by the time she graduated Emmet would have her car running like a sports car. Already her yellow punch buggy was now Black with orange flames licking across back to the hood of her car. He had put in a wicked stereo and new leather seats. He had been talking about putting in a new engine as well and reinforcing the doors on her car as well.

_'I mean how can I be the epitome of a girly girl with flames on my car and a sports car engine?'_

She got comfy, grudgingly having to admit that her new leather seats were comfy and nice. Opening the book, she began flipping through a couple of pages, before she stopped seeing an image. It was an old map that had a little dot that she read in the key represented where Kouga's ancestors had once lived at in the mountains.

Kagome's brows scrunched together as she thought about her plans. She had already been planning on going hiking later on this weekend and if the map was right she could maybe end up seeing Kouga. Plus if he didn't remember her then she could finally forget all about the past and then maybe this heavy weight over her heart would go away.

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

**Embry's P.O.V.**

I watched her walk out to her car and flip through the book from the front window of the store. She's different and very beautiful. I wouldn't say I feel like its love, but she's intriguing and something about her makes me feel at ease with the world. When we touched earlier it was like an overload of forest I smelt and felt encasing her whole body. It was like the forest that I used to walk through with my mother back when we would visit relative in the Makah tribe.

I wouldn't mind dating her, but I'm not like Jacob, going for a girl that doesn't seem interested in me. And I'm sure she's not. Yeah maybe a little lust, but were teens it's to be expected. There is something else about her though that makes me believe she doesn't like me. It's like her spirit or something deeper that seems more mature, vulnerable but guarded. I can tell she's been hurt by love and isn't interest right now.

"Yo Embry~Earth to Embry." Quil called in a sing-song voice. Waving his hand in my face. "Yo Jake, I think Embry is love struck or something. Totally spazzin' out."

I rolled my eyes at that. "It's not like that. I mean sure she's beautiful and fun to be around, but I'm not 'love struck' I just happen to appreciate having her around." I wanted to hit myself in the head.

'_That totally sounded better in my head.'_

"Appreciate having her around," Quil's shoulders physically shook, before he he burst out laughing his head off.

Sometimes I really did feel like hitting him, but he is my friend. I've been friends with Quil since the second grade. It was Quil that brought Jacob and I together and formed our little friendship with us. He was a jokester most of the time, but he had his good points.

_'Although I find fewer good points as every year passes by.'_

Jacob smacked Quil on the back of the head.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem, Quil would you leave Em alone, there's nothing wrong with uugh~appreciating a girl." Jacob shook his head, leaving them to go find something to do.

Quil let out a little exasperated groan, "Sorry Em, you know I'm just kidding around."

I smiled, nodding my head as a way of acknowledging his apology without making it all mushy between them. I didn't make a big deal out of it. Especially since Quil rarely apologizes for his antics. So even a crappy apology let's you know he really is sorry.

"Whatever let's go bug Jake."

Quil smiled. "That sounds mighty fine to me."

They chuckled running off to bug Jacob.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	16. HIATUS

**DEAR MY LOYAL READERS,**

**SO SORRY MY FANS, UNFORTUNATELY I'M IN A DARK PLACE RIGHT NOW IN MY LIFE, SO ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE ON FOR NOW. I MAY UPDATE EVERY NOW AND THEN DEPENDING ON MY MOOD, BUT OTHERWISE I WON'T.**

**HOPE EVERY ONE HAS A BETTER 2013 THAN I AM.**

**SINCERELY,**

**LOVELY LADY**


	17. Hope Turns to Disappointment

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**Lovely LMM:** Hey folks! I'm doing better, I was in a dark place, but I saw a little white light burst forth to brighten my day. My sister got married, so I'm sucking in all the happiness from the great news.

* * *

**Twilight Priestess**

* * *

**Hope Turns to Disappointment**

_**June (Weekend)**_

"Damn wolves, why does he have to live so far up." When Kagome thought about it, if Kouga didn't remember his wolves if they were still around might eat. After all it was because of her that Kouga gave up eating humans.

Reaching for the ledge with one hand holding onto the rope. Grabbing the ledge, making sure that she had good foot leverage started to hoist herself up. Once she was up fully, she unclasped her grappling up she moved away from the edge walking towards a group of trees that littered the mountain side. Cracking her knuckles before pulling the map out of her side pocket.

"It shouldn't be too far now," she whispered to herself, continuing her walk till she saw something up ahead.

Stowing away the map, she cautiously arming herself with her shotgun she had slung across her back. She prayed it wasn't a mountain lion, before walking forwards.

As Kagome came closer, she tightened her hold on her weapons, ears perked up, listening for any sound. Feeling a bout of youki flare from behind and the snapping of a twig.

**SNAP!** Whipping her gun around Kagome's heart doing an uneven tempo against her ribs, ready to pull the trigger if necessary. Her hand stilled though, her eyes widening considerably at the sight before her. Sleek, brown hair that once was kept in a long ponytail was cut short to the ears. Blue eyes that looked at her warily. That russet skin, those hands once held hers always asking for her to be his mate, even those powerful legs that once moved faster than lightning and left her in awe.

_'Kouga'_

Kouga raised his hands as a sign her meant no harm, "Hey there I'm not an enemy," he said eyeing her weapon.

Kagome stared at him critically, before lowering her weapon. Deciding to play stupid for now. "Sorry I thought you were a mountain lion. Umm so are you a hiker too?" She asked eyeing Kouga's attire which consisted of cargo shorts and a lumber jack plaid shirt with no sleeves showing off his muscular arms.

Kouga's eyes drifted from the girl's weapon to her face. He had to admit the girl was a cutie, but the question was why was she here. He came outside to get some fresh air. At least until a foreign scent assaulted his nose, along with his wolves raising on their hackles. He went to check it out in case it was a hiker. His wolves although had not eaten humans in over two hundred years, but they never forgot the taste.

"Kouga Ōkami no I'm not I live up here...I find the air much cleaner, and you are...?" he asked staring at her face critically and for a split second Kagome was filled with hope.

_'Please remember.' _She stood there for a minute a hopeful smile on her face, when he spoke again.

Scratching the back of his head. He wondered if the girl had some screws loose in the head. "Yeah so who are you?"

Kagome's hope shattered. Smiling at him cryptically. "Nobody..just a plain old nobody that nobody would bother to remember. I was just hiking, but I think I'm done for the day." Her mood was officially dead for the day.

Kouga's brows furrowed in confusion. Noticing how the girl's mood suddenly became sullen. _'She must really be crazy.'_

Kagome turned leaving Kouga standing there confused and made her way back to the ledge. Looking back towards the forest, she made sure Kouga hadn't followed, but his aura was still in the same spot. Turning back to the ledge, a small smile graced her lips.

"I guess it's truly over," closing her eyes, she leaned forward on her tip toes.

Her body fell forward over the ledge. Gravity took care of the rest and soon she was plummeting down the steep mountainside.

* * *

**TBC. Tee-hee a cliffy that ends with a cliff lol. Review tell me what you think.**


	18. Falling

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**Lovely LMM:** Hello hello, another chappy, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Twilight Priestess**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"I guess it's truly over," closing her eyes, she leaned forward on her tip toes._

_Her body fell forward over the ledge. Gravity took care of the rest and soon she was plummeting down the steep mountainside._

* * *

**Falling**

* * *

Falling. Flying. In her mind these two almost went hand in hand.

_'I love the feel of the wind against my face.'_ She really enjoyed this..this feeling that surrounds her when her life is on the line. Everything happening in slow motion. Her hair probably whipping dramatically in the wind. Her cheeks and clothes flapping about. She could open her eyes and even though it irritated her eyes she liked it. It made her think of the past.

_'A past that now I know that only I remember.'_

The rush; the thrill.

It was exhilarating. But she always had to remind herself that in the end this feeling would be the end of her. It was destructive and dangerous.

It brought many close calls to her life over the years and she knew better to not revel in it too much.

...

Her eyes snapped open and quickly feeling herself get closer to the ground let out a large burst of energy.

A crappy ass barrier appeared taking the brunt of her weight, but she soon smashed through it and tumbled through the underbrush of the forest at the base of the mountain.

Hissing as her bag manged to land on top of her.

"Well nothing like a hard ass fall to knock some sense into a girl." She muttered, blowing a piece of hair that landed in her mouth during the fall.

Shoving her bag off of her, standing up she felt all of her pain fading away. Except her shoulder that upon further inspection had popped out of it's socket.

Popping her arm back into place hurt like a bitch, but her powers worked like super-morphine and the pain was soon felt like a pinch.

Still she rubbed her tushie that felt awful from the fall, "definitely need to work on my landing," she muttered to herself.

Heaving her bag back onto her back she began her trek back to the camping grounds to her car.

All thoughts of Kouga faded away with her fall and Kagome did her best now to concentrate on a brighter tomorrow.

At least until she got home where she ate three cartons of rocky road ice cream, before falling asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**September 13**

"I tell you everyone is giving me presents, despite saying I didn't want any...or a party."

Kagome smiled applying a little gloss to her lips. "Yeah but you can't expect people to really listen. Birthdays are meant to be celebrated with gifts and parties."

Bella exhaled loudly, "But for me they aren't. I'm officially older than Edward its just a downer."

Kagome moved away from the mirror, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Don't sweat it so much, just try to enjoy the party. So what if your older all that means is that your officially a cougar."

They stared at each other, before Bella caved laughing at Kagome's cougar joke. "Fine."

They went outside where Edward was waiting for them to take them to the party.

Kagome got in her car, driving right behind them.

...

Kagome leaned against Emmet, they were all waiting for the couple of the hour to come downstairs. Rosalie stood on the other side of her not looking all that happy.

"What's wrong Rose?" She asked softly, although she had an inkling as to why she was upset.

Rose looked at Kagome, rolling her eyes. "Its nothing...I just don't think this is a good idea. A vampire and human dating, especially after what happened with James."

"I know how you feel, I mean I may not have the scars anymore, but I remember the pain. You just have to accept some things as they are. I mean don't you want Edward to be happy?"

"Of course I just don't think it's wise." Rosalie remarked, their conversation coming to an end when Alice came down the stairs holding Bella's hand. Edward following right behind them.

They both knew that he heard them talking, one of the downsides to being in a house full of vampires.

Alice announced that they open presents first. Rosalie gave Bella a thin box. "It's a necklace..Alice picked it out."

Alice took a picture of Edward and Bella together. Before handing her Emmett's present. Bella thought the box felt ligh, shaking it slightly but heard nothing.

He smiled, "Already installed it in your truck...finally a decent sound system for tha piece of cra-"

"Hey don't hate the truck," she said playfully.

Everyone laughed and Alice handed Bella Esme and Carlisle's gift.

"Open Esme and Caralisle's."

"It's just a little something to brighten your day," Carlisle murmured.

"Yes you've been looking kind of pale lately," Esme said her eyes filled with mirth.

Bella smiled and tried to open the gift, but ended up giving herself a paper cut. She stared at it for a minute and everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Jasper losing it, Bella being thrown backwards making her injury worse as she crashed into the table. Jasper being thrown into the piano.

Kagome ran forward, her finger glowing as she laid a hand on Jasper's forehead, while Alice whispered comforting words for him to calm down.

"Come on its just a little b-blood..." Alice and the rest of the coven turned to see Bella's whole arm was bleeding.

"Get Jasper out of here," Carlisle whispered moving forward to take care of Bella's wound.

They all left, except Edward who looked at Bella with a grim expression.

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office," Carlisle said to Bella.

...

**Next Day**

Kagome saw the way Bella kept glancing back at the Cullen's table.

After lunch she pulled her aside. "Bella I know how you feel...look after school just go see him. Don't let things like this come between you two."

Bella nodded, smiling for the first time today. _'Kagome always knows what to say.'_

"You're right thanks Kagome."

Kagome grinned happy to see Bella smiling. "No problem, well we better hurry don't want to be late for class."

"Yeah," they both rushed to their next class.

* * *

**TBC.** So tired and so hungry, never writing while laying on my tummy again it hurts.


	19. Bella's Missing!

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**Lovely LMM:** Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll!

* * *

**Twilight Priestess**

* * *

**~Bella's Missing!~**

* * *

**Kagome P.O.V. **

I was sitting on my bed working on my homework when I got the call from Charlie. Bella's car was at home, but she wasn't there and the Cullen's were gone.

I don't know why, but my mind went into overdrive.

The worst scenarios possible came to mind and I began to blame myself.

I grabbed my car keys and sped over to Bella's house.

* * *

**Reg P.O.V.**

"Charlie!" Kagome called out.

Charlie immediately broke off his conversation with the neighbor, jogging over towards her.

"Hey, so what's going on?" Kagome asked, really concerned.

"Bella is missing. No has seen her since she left school, I thought she might have been with Edward, but Harry said the whole house was vacant." Charlie ran a hand through his hair. Worry etched into his face. Kagome laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr. Swann I'm sure she's fine. Bella's a big girl and she's tough. She's got to be nearby."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah you're right. Harry got some boy's from the reserve who know the forest well looking for her."

"That's good," Kagome said, "Well then there's no need to go have a panic attack. I'll go make some coffee and you just stay put okay."

Charlie nodded, while Kagome went into the house. Remembering where the ingredients for the coffee were, bring out a steaming cup ten minutes later. "Here, it's hot."

Charlie graciously took the cup, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Jacob arrived five minutes later, worry etched into his face as well.

...

It wasn't til an hour later when a shirtless boy from the reserve surfaced from the forest carrying Bella in his arms.

Jacob alerted Charlie, who rushed over towards the boy, taking his daughter from him.

"She's alright," the boy said, handing Bella over.

"Thank you Sam."

Kagome studied the boy...err man named Sam. She could sense something off with him.

She had sensed it in a few others from the reserve, but chose to ignore it. _'It's probably some diluted demon blood.' _Especially considering Kouga's pack had obviously lived here a while back. It was possible that he could have impregnate a human and the child lived unaware of it's parentage.

She also noticed the tense look that passed between Jacob and Sam. She was curious about it, but decided to save it for later, following after Charlie to check up on Bella.

...

Kagome didn't say anything, instead she held Bella. Bella was surprised, before the tears fell and she wailed her heart out.

This went on for hours, with Kagome running soothing circles in her back and humming a soft melody; much like the one she used to sing to Shippo. Before long Bella passed out from exhaustion and Kagome pulled the comforter over her.

Whisppering a soft prayer for her to get better. She met Charlie at the end of the stairs, saw the silent question in his eyes.

"She's asleep Mr. Swann."

"Please you've been so helpful. Call me Charlie."

Kagome smiled, "Alright Charlie. Look you shouldn't worry to much. This is normal for her age, give her a month or two and she should be back to normal."

"Alright...thanks for doing this Kagome. You really are a good friend to Bells."

Kagome nodded, "Well I know what it's like to lose someone special. She's just needs time. Time," she whispered the last word softly. She bid Charlie a farewell and left.

Charlie continued to watch the Bella's door for any sign of distress, before eventually he retired to bed.

Kagome sped home, throwing herself on her bed face down.

She felt horrible and blamed herself. _'Maybe if I hadn't said what I said, things wouldn't have ended so badly.'_ And another part of her was filled with anger. Sure she could understand Edward breaking it off, but not leaving her in the forest alone.

If she ever saw him again she would be sure to kick where it would hurt with a little miko power in it too.

Turning over she stared at her ceiling for an hour, before getting up to go soak in the bathtub.

A hot bath always made her feel better.

...

Jacob punched the wall in anger.

That jerkface Cullen broke my sweet Bella's heart. _'Ooh if I ever see that guys face again I'll kill him.'_

He had been so worried when his father told him Bella was missing and the Cullens were gone. Then that weirdo Sam was staring at him expectantly. He wondered what he wanted. The guy was a hoodlum and he refused to be a part of any gang.

He was kind of envious that he had gotten to rescue Bella, instead of him. "It should have been me," he whispered to himself.

He threw himself onto his bed, squeezing the life out of his pillow.

Outside of the door, Billy wheeled by concerned for a different matter.

He was sure that Jacob would change soon.

_'It's only a matter of time.'_

He could only hope his son accepted the change.

He had seen the look that passed between his son and Sam. They were waiting for him to change and take his place as the rightful leader of the pack.

Wheeling himself to his room, he used his arms to climb into bed and prayed.

Prayed that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

**Review tell me what you think.**


	20. Road to Recovery is a Long One

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**Lovely LMM:** I thought I should show Kagome and Charlie struggling with Bella. I know it may sound weird with how Kagome calls him Charlie, but it's kind of weird to build camaraderie if she's calling him Mr. Swan. And for all you pervy people Charlie and Kagome are not dating, although it does sound kinky.

* * *

**~Road to Recovery is a Long One~**

* * *

_**October 30th**_

"She goes to school, comes back home, and just sits there."

Kagome flipped over the pancake in the frying pan, glad she decided to buy a Bluetooth. "I told you it takes time, just be patient and you'll see she get better," she said soothingly.

Charlie called her at least twice a week now, voicing his concerns about Bella's mental state.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, you're right. I'm overreacting."

"Its okay Charlie its normal thing for a parent to want their child to get better. Just bear with her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**November 20th**_

"I don't know Kagome, it's been two months already and she just sits up in her room. And you said she declines to go out with you. I think Jacksonville would be best for her," Charlie whispered over the phone.

Kagome sighed on her end of the line, as she stopped filing her nails. "Yes well, first loves are the hardest to overcome. Just give her some time...and maybe get her a therapist."

"Alright, I think I can get the police therapist to talk to her."

"Mhmm that's a good start. Now Charlie you don't get so worked up that you forget to take care of yourself."

"I won't. Have a good day, I'll be seeing you at the Thanksgiving dinner still?"

"Yep and I'll make sure to bring my homemade apple pie."

"Great."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**December 2nd**_

Kagome brushed back Bella's hair that was sticking to her face due to sweat.

Charlie was working the night shift and asked if she could watch Bella again since she had been having horrible nightmares. This had become a usual routine for them since Bella's dreams were easier to handle thanks to her miko powers. Allowing her hand to fill with soothing energy she ran it through Bella's hair.

"Sh..sh..it's alright Bells. Bella its alright." She whispered softly.

Bella's body relaxed against her touch, her breathing less erratic. Kagome crawled under the covers and Bella naturally went into her comforting arms. Waves of calming energy washing over her. Settling her weary body, while she tried to get some semblance of sleep.

Kagome continued to run her hands through Bella's hair til she eventually passed out.

And that was how Charlie found them in the early morning.

Kagome slipped out of the bed cautious not to wake Bella and went downstairs not at all surprised to see Charlie. He didn't say good morning just handed her a cup of coffee.

She sat across from him at the table, taking a sip of her cup of joe. Charlie knew just the way she liked it. _'A habit of spending three months together worry over my firend and his daughter I guess.'_

"How are things progressing with the therapist?" Kagome asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Marge says she doesn't really talk and that she clams up if she even mentions Edward's name."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "It's painful."

Charlie glanced at Kagome over his cup. Her hair was slightly tousled from sharing a bed with Bella and she had bags under her eyes. But she never complained and always offered him sound advice, kept him calm. _'It's unfair that she should suffer like this.'_

"You said you went through this before, what did you mean?"

Kagome cup froze mid-way to her lips, before they straightened into a thin line. Setting down her cup, she exhaled softly.

"I was fifteen and I know what your thinking too young to know what love is, but I loved him. We...we were happy together, but fate...fate pulled us apart. The-there was an accident and he forgot me. I wanted so badly to have that love between us...but things happened and well I moped around for a bit. However unlike Bella I kind of steered myself down a different path. Instead of backing away from society I threw myself in. I played lots of sports, got really active in school and tried to make something of myself. I came to America to see and experience new things."

Kagome looked past Charlie out the window. The first specks of sunlight seeping in.

Her face soon turned serious. "It is possible Bella may not recover...at least not here. I'm not saying she should move back to Jacksonville permanently, but take a reprieve would do her some good I say."

Charlie nodded in full agreement. "You're right."

Kagome sensing how tense the air was, slapped her thighs standing up. "Well good now that I've said my piece, how about I make some eggs and bacon."

And just like that their easy camaraderie was rekindled. She made breakfast for them, before she sped on home to get ready.

* * *

**Review tell me what you think!**


	21. A Reprieve

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**Lovely LMM:** Fourth chappy and I'm feeling spunky.

* * *

**~A Reprieve~**

* * *

_**December 16~(Friday)**_

"Come on Bella. Pwetty pwease," Kagome said wobbling her lower lip while flashing her the puppy dog eyes. "I worked really hard and I want you to come see me in the play."

They were sitting at the Cullen's old table. She got the role of the Chief Angel in the Christmas play and wanted Bella to come see it.

"You in a play?" She said in disbelief.

Kagome gasped in mock offense. "I'll have you know I was the lead singer in most of the plays back at my old school. I was even in the choir."

Bella sighed knowing she couldn't refuse. _'She's been with me through all the pain.'_

"Fine, but I want a good seat," she said jokingly.

Kagome smiled pulling out two tickets. "Don't worry I got you and Charlie front row seats."

Bella took them but couldn't help crinkle her nose at having to bring Charlie. "Can I bring someone else. You know even if I'm in a slump it's still weird to bring my dad to a school play."

She giggled, "Yeah I guess your right, then bring a friend...as longs as it's not Jessica," Kagome whispered the last part.

And Bella agreed wholeheartedly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Later on that night...**_

"See you later Charlie." Bella said.

Charlie who had been watching the sports channel looked up. "What's up bub, where you headed off to?"

"Oh it's a school thing. Kagome in the Christmas play and I said I would come watch her." Bella said finding the whole situation awkward.

Charlie stared at her in disbelief before smiling. "O-okay, well have a good time."

He turned back around to watch his team make a touchdown and Bella left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella slid into the front row seat, while Jacob plopped down into the seat next to her.

Ten minutes late the curtains pulled back and the audience quieted down.

A narrator started explaining what was happening in the scene. Soon it was time for shepherd to make their journey to see baby Jesus. They watched as thin cord lowered Kagome down onto the stage, her body giving off a slight holy glow. The people behind them, along with kids invited from the elementary school ooh'd and ahh'd.

"Woah talk about special effects," Jacob whispered.

Bella couldn't help but smirk a little. "Yeah...special effects." Somehow she didn't believe that was the case.

Kagome's hair coiled around a halo and she wore a long white dress with small bead that sparkled when the stage lights hit it. She had long, white wings that looked almost real with the way the mechanics club got the wings to move.

O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,  
It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!  
O night divine, the night when Christ was born;  
O night, O Holy Night , O night divine!  
O night, O Holy Night , O night divine!

_'Damn I knew she could sing, but I didn't know she was that good.'_ Having fallen to sleep to her singing countless times before. But she was exactly prepared for the bone-chilling operatic voice that filled the auditorium.

She turned to see Jacob and everyone else entrance by her voice.

"Wow so beautiful," someone whispered from behind her.

Despite the play not being over, everyone began to applaud loudly. Kagome was whisked away and everyone quieted down.

The rest of the play went much like every Christmas play she saw. The baby manger scene, the modern moral scene playing off of the spirit of Christmas.

Afterwards backstage, Bella greeted her with a hug, giving her the flowers they picked up before coming to the play.

"Well what did you think was it worth it to get out of the house?"

"Yes," she said, "but this doesn't change anything."

Kagome nodded, "Uh huh. Oh hello Jacob so Bella invited you." She came forward giving him a hug.

Jacob hugged her back before withdrawing. "Yeah, I didn't have anything to do and I wasn't all that keen to spending a Friday night home alone."

"Alright well I hope you liked the play."

"Oh yes you were great, I think the whole audience was captivated by your performance."

Kagome blushed, "Thanks, you should've been here early. About a dozen kids came and asked for my autograph, the av club told me they were going to post it up on youtube."

"Wow you'll be an internet sensation."

They all laughed as the headed to Bella's house. Jacob took off on his bike, while they went inside.

Charlie was already asleep so they crept up to Bella's room and talked. _'It feels like old times sake.'_

At least until Bella checked her email and saw Alice still hadn't responded. The mood went sour and soon Kagome was holding a distraught Bella.

Her crying, soon turned to sniffles before her breathing evened out.

She fell asleep in between Kagome's legs her head resting on her stomach. Kagome didn't even bother moving, instead she gazed out the window, running one hand through Bella's hair. The moon's pale light illuminated part of the room.

Kagome turned her head slightly, reaching out to grab her mp3 player she now kept near the bed.

Sticking one ear bud in her ear and the other in Bella's, she turned out their favorite song.

_Lullaby_ by Nickleback filled the silence. Bella's even breaths picked up slightly before calming down.

The music washed over them and it seemed perfect for them.

Kagome closed her eyes, "if you can hear me now...I'm reaching out...To let you know that you're not alone...And if you can't tell...I'm scared as hell...'Cause I can't get you on the telephone...So just close your eyes...Oh, honey here comes a lullaby...Your very own lullaby-"

Kagome broke off mid-way, falling asleep.

* * *

**I was looking for a lullaby and I fell in love with this song. The song is meant to be a message from Kagome to Bella that she's not alone. Review tell me what you think.**


	22. Danger Calls Me

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**Lovely LMM:** Five chapters today and now I'm pooped.

* * *

**~Danger Calls Me~**

* * *

**January 16th**

_'Dammit why couldn't I have said Kagome's name or Angela, nope instead Jessica's name was the first name that came out of my mouth.'_

Bella was currently listening to Jessica rant about the movie they just saw. _'Did she say something about her cousin having Leprosy?'_

Her bitching and whining about her depression was like the last straw. Then she saw it, a group of guys on motorcycles. A flashback of when Edward came to her rescue came to mind and it was like her feet had a mind of their own. _'Maybe Edward will see me in trouble and come save me.'_

"Keep walking," Bella backed up as Edward appeared in front of her. "This is dangerous."

Suddenly Edward faded Jessica taking his place.

"Dude come on."

She just chuckled. Looking between the biker dudes and Jessica, an idea hit her.

"I think I know those guys." Jessica just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well they seem great, can we go?" Jessica said, kind of weirded out now.

The guys called out to them. "were cool, we've got bikes."

Bella turned away from Jessica. "I'm just gonna say something."

She didn't know why but she accepted the ride from the guy and then it hit her all at once.

The guy sped up and she saw Edward up ahead, but somehow what was happening felt wrong.

"Stop, stop," she yelled just as Edward's presence faded away.

She apologized to the guy and went back to Jessica. "Hey, like what the hell is wrong with you...just curious."

"I thought that I saw something," was her lame excuse.

You-though...you insane actually or suicidal..that homeboy could have been a psycho. I was about to end up in a FBI interview room like some lame tv show."

"That was such a rush," she whispered, totally unfazed by Jessica's attitude.

"Awesome now, so you're an adrenaline junky, well you can go bungee jumping you don't get on the back of some random dudes motorcycle...Are you crazy" Jessica chastised Bella, officially pissed off and definitely wanted to go home.

* * *

**x Kagome P.O.V. x**

* * *

**January 19th**

According to Charlie, Bella was now hanging out with Jacob and seemed less stress. Except for the nightmares.

She would admit she was a little skeptical when Charlie told her Bella was going shopping with Jessica.

First off Bella hates shopping, second she dislikes Jessica.

_But Jacob is another matter._

Even before she thought she saw sparks flying, she just hoped that Bella wasn't getting with him on the rebound.

_'Those kind of relationships always end up messy.'_

KAgome perked up when her computer made a little jingle, meaning someone had just message her. Opening up her email she saw it was another message from Emmett.

She would never tell Bella, but she still kept in contact with Rose and Emmett. They just didn't talk about Edward or Bella.

It was a picture of Emmett on top of Mount Everest in beach ware. Under the picture it said: "**oxymoron..top that."**

The other day he had Rose take a picture of him wrestling a shark. She laughed sending him him a quick message that it was cute before signing off.

Kagome knew it was about time to leave so she grabbed her bag and car keys.

Charlie asked that she go check up on Jacob and Bella.

* * *

**Review tell me what you think!**


End file.
